How to Change the Future
by AYEDIOSMI0
Summary: Hiccup is from a post apocalyptic future is sent back in time to change the past in order to prevent the world from ending he must protect 4 girls and stop a war this story will many other crossovers like HTTYD,FROZEN, ROTG, TANGLED, BRAVE, MR. PEABODY & SHERMAN and more (harem) {hiccup,elsa,anna,astrid,rapunzel,merida}
1. Chapter 1 prologue

**A/N: this is my first story im writing so please leave me your thoughts comments and reviews ….. p.s. I do not own any these properties**

 **Prologue**

A long time ago there were three kingdoms. These kingdoms were always seen as rivals towards one another, until one day the rules of each kingdom decided that they have had enough of these petty bickering and decided to unite all three kingdoms into one. Once united the one new nation had changed the world with their now advanced technology and powerful magic to bring peace under one rule. But like all good things they always come to an end by the death and betrayal within the royal family, which led to a series of events ending the world and those who had survived were left in what once a world of peace and prosperity was now a dystopian wasteland filled with death and destruction. But all hope is not lost for our story begins with a young man who's destined to change the future.

In the middle nowhere there a faint music playing (the song that plays is ITS ALL OVER BUT THE CRING) that leads to a crater and inside the crater there is hiccup working on some sort of machine, "okay just gotta make a few tweeks here aaaannnd. OUCH!" he yells after smashing his finger.

"so how's it coming?" a voice asked; "almost done just fixing few thing here then it will be ready for the trip" hiccup responded while trying shake the pain away. " but I still don't get why you can't come as well Mr. Peabody" hiccup asked while getting back to work. The other guy who is now known as Mr. Peabody sighs "I told before there can't be two of me in the past. It can cause a major paradox that can make matters even worse than they are."

"cant get any worse then this" hiccup whispered to himself, "and there we are, everything's all done." Hiccup finished the final adjustments than pushed a button on the machine that opened a hatch door. Mr. Peabody smiled "good work hiccup" said Mr. Peabody as patted hiccup's back "finally we have chance to change the past and prevent this future." Hiccup started gathering some stuff in a bag "so how far back am I going?" "you should arrive only a couple of years after the three kingdoms' united, and once there convince the past me to help you with what you really need to do."

"so about that I get it that I need to protect the 4 people and 2 of them I only know what you told me; the cryo-mancer and her sister but I don't what they look like how will I know who they are?" hiccup asked as he finished gathering his belongings than proceeded to step inside the time machine "Im sorry hiccup, I wish I can help you there but due to many years of surviving the wastelands I lost a lot of my past memories." Hiccup put his head down and sighed then looked back at "so this is than huh" "so it is" responded and proceeded to give hiccup a goodbye hug the same with hiccup.

"Goodbye Mr. Peabody" hiccup said as they broke out of their hug, "goodbye hiccup and good luck with everything make sure to this future from happening by any means necessary" hiccup only nodded and was about to turn on the time machine until Mr. Peabody interrupted him " oh and hiccup once your there can you do me one favor…. Watch over Sherman please." Hiccup smiled "I promise" than he pushed a button that closed the hatch door and the machine began to activate. Hearing the engines starting to run Mr. Peabody got out of the way as a ball of energy surrounded the time machine and a bright flash the machine had vanished; Mr. Peabody stood where the time machine once was "good luck hiccup, may fortune favor the foolish."


	2. Chapter 2 arrived

**A/N: this is a quick response to those who had question in the comments**

 **Angryhenry: yes and no there will be smut but only in comedic moments**

 **hiccup2015: yes there are parings they are in the summary and your other most important question of all…. Yes Mr. Peabody is a dog**

 **and thank you all for reading my story and giving me your thoughts on it. Once again please keeping leaving me your thought and comments**

 **disclaimer: I don't own any of these franchises they are properties of Disney and Dreamworks**

After hiccup activated the time machine he felt the machine started to shake "IS TIME TRAVELING ALWAYS THIS INTENCE?" he shouted as the machine continued to shake until it came to a sudden stop. "This most it" he said as he opened the hatch door and stepped outside, he soon found himself in a forest "oh…. Wow" hiccup was looking around admiring his surroundings "I have not seen a tree let alone an entire forest of them in years now…. This is…. Oh right need to get back on track."

Hiccup started looking around again but this time he was making sure that there was no one around. As the everything seemed clear hiccup grabbed his belongings and proceeded to hide the time machine by turning on its cloaking system "it's a good thing Mr. Peabody thought of this ahead…. Now" he said as he pulled out an old map "if I not mistaken I should be close to Arendelle and it should be" hiccup than looks at a compass on his wrist, "this way". Hiccup started walking towards arendelle; moments later he was standing on top of a hill that gave him a view of the kingdom, "finally here."

As hiccup reached arendelle he again got lost in admiring the kingdom mainly because he has not seen this place still in one piece and more importantly filled with people. "To see this place so filled with life I can only imagine how the other kingdoms look like" as hiccup was roaming around arendelle grounds he was too busy sightseeing he hasn't notice that he was about to run into someone

With a loud thump they both bumped into each other and fell to the floor. "OH MY GOD IM SO SORRY, I WASN'T PAYING ATTENTION" hiccup said and saw that he bumped into a young girl with strawberry blonde hair. "It's alright I'm also guilty of not paying attention too" the young girl said as she smiled at hiccup. Feeling embarrassed hiccup got up on his feet than offered his hand to the girl and helped her get up too.

"Are you ok? Your not injured or anything right?" Hiccup asked; the girl only giggled "well I'm not dead so I say that I'm fine" she jokingly answered while dusting off dirt off her clothes. Hiccup awkwardly laughed while scratching the back of his head "but still, forgive me for my clumsiness" "hey I can't be mad at someone for being clumsy" the girl laughed "especially when it's someone not from around here just sightseeing". Hiccup looked at her with a puzzled face "wait how did you kno-," his conversation was interrupted when they heard someone yelling "ANNA!" they both turned towards the direction of the person yelling to see another young girl with long blonde hair running towards them.

"I *huf* I *huf* I told you to wait for me Anna" the new girl said trying to catch her breath from the running "and you shouldn't run off like that you know your parents will get mad". "awe come on punzie I was just having a little fun", "well enough fun we must head back" "it was just starting to get fun just a bit longer pleeeease" Anna pleaded as she made puppy eyes. "No Anna your sister told me only 30 minutes" Anna's friend objected, "pleeease" "no" please" "NO!"

The two girls where arguing for some time now leaving hiccup just standing there, but while he was standing he then notice the beauty on the two girls. Once hiccup realized time was going by he decided to speak out but was cut off by Anna "come on punzie just a bit longer….. oh oh oh I got an idea we can take my new friend here a tour around" she said as she grabbed on hiccup's arm while hiccup had a puzzled look on his face. "wait… what, who is this Anna?" the new girl asked as she stared at hiccup "Oh right how can I forget, this is Mr. Clumsy". "Hey, I said I was sorry" hiccup quickly answered, Anna only giggled "im only toying with you, here let me introduce myself I'm Anna but you already knew that and this is my cousin Rapunzel" Anna said and Rapunzel hid behind Anna as she was too shy to talk to someone she just met "h-hi" were the only word she could muster out.

"nice to meet you two, the names' hi…." Hiccup stopped as hesitated to give out his real name, he knew that he shouldn't let people know who he really is and his purpose for being here, and even thou hiccup felt like he can be close a friend to these young girls he couldn't put them at risk. "Your name is?" Anna asked realizing hiccup was thinking for too long "oh right; Harvey, my name is Harvey Kent" hiccup answered as he mentally face palmed himself "come on I could of come with a better name then that. That name sounds like a character straight out of a comic or something." He thought to himself

"Harvey Kent; that's a strange name but with that out of the way let's get on with the tour" Anna cheered "wait a minute Anna why do you want to give someone we barely know a tour" Rapunzel intervened. "I have to agree with your cousin I don't even know who you are other that your names." Both girls then looked at hiccup with a puzzled look on their faces "wow you really ARE not from around here." Anna spoke out "well to get you informed I'm the princess of arendelle" said Anna, "and I'm the princess of corona visiting arendelle" Rapunzel spoke out. "oh….OH." hiccup said as he now realized that he was talking to royalty and not just any royalty but the two princesses from the two major kingdoms arendelle and corona. "oh god…. I'm so sorry for not knowing you two and I'm sorry again Anna from before" feeling more embarrassed hiccup then bowed; "before?", "we ran into each other, literally that's how we met" the two girls talked among themselves. "HARVEY KENT! As punishment for assaulting the princess of arendelle you must now take this tour with us." Anna jokingly spoke in a deep voice and Rapunzel laughed "now I too want to be part of this tour" she said "HA, two against one Harvey now you don't have a choice". Hiccup looked at the girls and smiled "I guess I don't but still why?" "Hey it's not every day we come across and outsider that didn't know who we are let alone one this cute" Anna than winked at hiccup causing him to blush. "I … uhh… I I," hiccup couldn't seem to talk at the moment which made both girls laugh.

"well enough talk let Anna's tour grand fun tour begin and please hold all questions until the end of the tour and no flash photography." She once again joked as all three of them started walking leading to a montage (muic of the montage is whole lotta shakin going on) of both Anna and Rapunzel showing hiccup the shops in the commercial district, the different verities of food that made hiccup's mouth water, playing games at a small festival, the beautiful view of both the mountains and the sea and the castle of arendelle, and just having a good time with each other, but there were times when the girls were not looking hiccup was making quick glances at newspaper articles, radio and/or tv broadcasts saying the same thing talks of riots, rebellion, war, and the fall of a place called the Citadel which made hiccup think if this was one of starting point of the kingdoms but decided not to think of it too much for now as he continued his tour with Anna and Rapunzel. Moments later Anna's grand fun tour came to an end as the sun was setting and they were in front of the main gates of the castle.

"And here we are the end of our tour, so what did you think" Anna asked hiccup "I really enjoyed it I had lots of fun with you two" hiccup smiled and Anna giggled. "by the way Harvey if you don't mind me asking but where are you from" this time Rapunzel asked hiccup having a curious look on her like she wanted know more about hiccup and now so did Anna, "I'm from far far faaar north from a small village called berk." "wow" both girls said at the same time "well as the princess of arendelle I welcome you" Anna said as walk up to hiccup and gave him quick kiss on the cheek. Hiccup froze in place as his face began to light up but before hiccup can gather up his thoughts on what just happened Rapunzel walked up to him and did the same to his other cheek "and as the princess of corona your welcomed to visit any time".

Hiccup not being able to think or move just stood there with his face lit up while the girls now blushing themselves giggled some more "goodbye Harvey hope to see you again someday." Anna spoke out as she and Rapunzel headed towards inside the castles main gates. Hiccup was still standing there even after Anna and Rapunzel were gone "ye- yeah hope to see you again someday too" hiccup finally spoke but there was no one around to hear him.

Hiccup started to walk still lost in thought about Anna and Rapunzel, thinking about how the two of them just kissed him then proceeded to think just how attractive the two princesses are with their beautiful smooth and soft to the touch skin, their adorable eyes one having sky blue eyes and the other having emerald green eyes, their lean and slender figure on their bodies even through their dresses, and even their unique feathers such as Anna's cute set of frecklesthat ran across her face and Rapunzel's beautiful long hair that was blonde as the sun. To think only a half a day in the past and already he's getting attention from two cute girls let alone two princesses, and although hiccup was not against the idea of dating he shook off the idea of pursuing a relationship with one of them for he started having quick flashbacks of his past, of friends and family he cared and loved lost "in order to save you all I need to start this misson by finding the Mr. Peabody of this time first" he said to himself as he began to run.

Hours went by and it was already night hiccup was now standing in front of a big house and proceeded to walk to the front door and ring the doorbell. No one seem to answer when hiccup turned his back to the door that when the door opened by a crack but immediately as soon as hiccup turned back around. And as was hiccup was about to ring the doorbell again that's when the door open wide open and by the doors entrance there stood a younger Mr. Peabody with a bandage on his fore head "come" he said as he grabbed hiccups arm and dragged him inside. Once inside Mr. Peabody brought hiccup to a machine "okay this is an experiment where I will attempt to read, so don't want to know anything about. Not a single word " Mr. Peabody said as he then placed a suction cup wired to the machine on hiccup's forehead, then placed a huge helmet also wired to the machine. "ok now lets see…. Ah…. You came from a great distance" "yes my-," "NO! DON'T SAY ANY THING DON'T SAY ANY THING" Mr. Peabody interrupted hiccup "ok aaahhhh you want me to subscribe to arendelle weekly" "no lis-," "NOT ONE WORD" Mr. Peabody interrupted again "you want me to donate money to the Guardians!"

Hiccup was getting annoyed by this "Mr. Peabody" he said as yanked off the suction cup from his forehead "my name is hiccup I came from the future in a time that you invented and I need your help" Mr. Peabody looked at hiccup surprised "my god…. do you know what this means" he asked while hiccup just gave a confused look "it means that THIS BLASTED THING DOESN'T WORK!" Mr. Peabody angrily shouted as took off the helmet thing and threw it down and made his way to a table "it true Mr. Peabody you make time travel possible and create the first time machine" Mr. Peabody just ignored hiccup not believing a word he said "Mr. Peabody please you have to believe me" hiccup pleaded "than tell me this future boy. In your time who is the ruler of all three kingdoms" Mr. Peabody asked but hiccup couldn't answer that because there was no ruler of the three kingdoms in over a thousand years in his time. "that's what I thought now if you would please, leave I tons of work that's needs to be done" hiccup thought for a bit then remembered something important.

"Then I'll prove it to you" hiccup stated "listen young man you seem like a good person but I really must ask you to lea…" Mr. Peabody was cut off by hiccup, "the bruise on your head", "what about it?" "you told me that on this day you had the idea of time travel when you hit your head, that in the afternoon you were trying to hang up a clock on your wall but you tripped on one of sherman's toys and the clock fall on your head". Mr. Peabody was now surprised, how can a random that he just met know of something that literally happened just a couple of hours ago.

"How did you about that" Mr. Peabody asked, "that's because you told me. From the future and if you want more proof then you'll have to come with me" Mr. Peabody looked at hiccup confused. Moments later late at night in the same spot where hiccup left the time machine a truck stops in front of it and out of the truck steps out both Mr. Peabody and hiccup "oh good the cloaking system is still on" "cloaking?" "yes the future you installed it to the time machine" hiccup then pushed the button that deactivated the cloaking revealing the time machine. "Oh… my… I invented time travel" peadoy said softly "I invented TIME TRAVEL!" he shoted while hiccup tried to calm him down.

"HA HAAA! Hiccup was it? I ask you to please tell me more my future, what kind of other great things I invent, EVERYTHING." Peabody stated while calming himself down now. "I'll tell you on the way back, but first help me load the machine on the truck" "oh right" Mr. Peabody said as they started to load the machine on the truck "I still can't believe it. I created time travel, although." Mr. Peabody observed the time machine "I wished I created the world's first time with more style like a car, or a blue box or phone both would have been nice" Mr. Peabody said to himself out loud as they finished loading the machine on the truck and stepped inside the truck. "Yeah we were fresh out of those" hiccup said sarcastically even thou Mr. Peabody wasn't paying attention.

"Now than hiccup tell me about the future" Mr. Peabody asked and began to drive; hiccup looked at him with a serious face "alright…. But you're not going to like it"


	3. Chapter 3 loves fallout

**A/N: okay so I read the feedback on the last chapter and first of thank you for leaving me your reviews and second yes I know I need to put more detail on my story so ill try my best to add more detail just don't expect it to be perfect. And for those and future readers that are confused by the setting if its modern or fantasy well its both just think like how it was in legend of kora with the 4 nations exciting and in the center was republic city so in this world it's a combination of fantasy and science**

 **As always leave me your thoughts and comments**

 **A: ANNA**

 **R: RAPUNZEL**

 **E: ELSA**

 **O: OLAF**

 **K.A: KING AGNARR**

 **Q.I: QUEEN IDUNA**

 **GUARD: GUARD**

 **By the way what you all think of this format let me know if you prefer this format for future chapters back to the way it was**

Earlier in the day after Anna and Rapunzel said their goodbyes to hiccup they proceeded to the castle. As they were walking down the courtyard being greeted by guards and servants they stopped in middle of the courtyard both ladies remained awkwardly silent towards one another as their faces lit bright red; couldn't shake off the feeling they had on their chest and asked themselves why did they kissed this man they just met while the man they know as Harvey was indeed handsome and it was just a friendly kiss on the cheek it still made their hearts race the more they thought about hiccup. They remained quiet until Rapunzel broke the silence

 **R** : "so that just happened."

 **A** : "so it did."

 **R** : "but why… we don't know that much about him and you go and k-k-kiss him" she said while still blushing

 **A** : "HEY, it was just a friendly kiss and besides your guilty too"

At lost for words Rapunzel looked down while face lit up brighter where she felt like steam was starting to come out

 **A** : "to be honest… I … quite enjoyed it actually and something tells me so did you." She stated as her face lit brighter too

 **R** : "N-NO I DIDN'T" she said denying it but her face was saying the opposite

 **A** : "Well one thing for sure, we can't let our parents or Elsa know about this"

 **E** : "know about what?"

Surprised both girls turn to see Elsa standing in front of them with her arms crossed and an angry look on her face

 **A** : "oh hi elsa didn't see you there" she said as she laughed nervously

 **E** : "don't start with me anna, I specially told the both of you only 30 minutes… it's been hours now."

 **A** : "I'm sorry we were having too much fun that we lost track of time"

 **E** : "I don't want to hear it… you're just lucky that mom and dad are not here" she said well rubbing her forehead

 **A** : "and that's why they will never know"

 **E** : *has an annoyed face and growls angrily at anna* "well what were you two doing anyways?"

 **A** : "oh we were just sightseeing around the town with…"

Anna stopped in mid-sentence for she realized she was about to mention hiccup and once again she could feel her face heating up; Anna then took a quick glance at Rapunzel and her face was also blushing bright red, but before Elsa can notice her sister hesitated to tell her Anna quickly responded.

 **A** : "WITH EACH OTHER… yeah that's right… just me and Rapunzel and nooo one else… right punzie"

 **R** : "r-r-right just me and you."

Both Anna and Rapunzel nervously laughed hoping Elsa would buy it. Elsa gave them a skeptical look she could see on their faces that they were obviously trying to hide something or in this case not telling her everything.

 **E** : "rrriiiight… well we should head inside, dinner is almost ready and mom and dad should be back from the citadel any time now."

After that Elsa headed back inside the castle and both Anna and Rapunzel sighed in relief and soon followed. Once inside all three girls were making their way to the dining room until they were stopped by a talking snowman

 **O** : "hi Anna, hi Elsa, hi Rapunzel, how was your day, wonderful I hope"

 **A** : "oh hi olaf, yes we had a great day"

 **O** : "oh that's good to hear and where is the guy your where with today?"

Once olaf mentioned "the guy" both anna and Rapunzel froze and slowly turned towards elsa who was giving them a glare

 **E** : "anna care to explain, and no excuses I know you two aren't telling me everything"

 **A** : "yeah… so about when I said just me and punzie… well I meant there WAS someone else too"

 **O** : "yeah everyone's talking about it, a stranger not from around here getting a royal tour around town"

 **E** : "oh well that's understandable"

 **A & R**: "it is?"

 **E** : "yes you were just giving a guy, visiting arendelle a tour around town, that's very sweet of you two"

 **A** : "oh… well yeah he seemed lost so we just helped him around"

Anna stated as she was scratching the back of her head and Rapunzel was twiddling with her fingers until they heard one of the servants announce that dinner is ready and served

 **O** : "well enough talk lets go eat"

 **R** : "but you know you don't eat right"

 **O** : "I know. But that doesn't mean I still can't be excited for it"

Everyone than continued their way to the dining room, once there they all took their seats as the servants began serving the food. They were about to eat but then a guard interrupted them

 **Guard** : "princess elsa, princess anna forgive for the intrusion but I just got word that your parents have just arrived and will be here momentarily."

 **E** : "oh thank you for telling us sir martin"

The guard took a bow and soon left the dining room and as he left the room started to shake. Everyone than turned their attention to widows that lead outside to a big backyard garden. Outside there was an airship landing on an open space in the gardens. Now that the ship has landed more guards showed up standing at attention forming a walkway where the ships main doors was at. Soon after the ship lands out steps out elsa's and anna's parents; king Agnarr and queen Iduna as they make their way to the dining room's back door.

 **K.A** : "good evening girls I see that you all started to eat"

 **A** : "actually we were just about to eat but we can wait for you and mom to join"

 **Q.I** : "no its fine we already ate at the citadel, you girls go on eat"

 **E** : "so I take it the meeting took too long"

 **Q.I** : "you have no idea"

 **R** : "what was the meeting about aunt Iduna?"

After Rapunzel asked them the king and queen looked at each other and smiled

 **K.A** : "it seems that your mother and I can't wait to tell you girls"

King Agnarr stated as Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel looked at him with puzzled faces

 **K.A** : "the real reason we went to the citadel is have a word with the headmaster of guardian academy."

 **E** : "my school?"

 **Q.I** : "that's right, so Anna your father and I are happy announce that you are now student for guardian academy"

After the big announcement Anna had a surprised look on her face but she slowly started to smile and soon enough she couldn't contain her excitement.

 **A** : "OH MY… GUARDION ACADEMY, YOU MEAN THE SCHOOL WHERE THE GREATEST CLASSES OF MAGIC AND SCIENCE ARE TAUGHT BY THE GREATEST GUARDIANS EVER AND NOT TO MENTION ALL THE SHOPS IN THE CIDTADEL'S SHOPING DISTRICT THAT HAS A VAST SELECTION OF CLOTHES FROM ACROSS THE WORLD. THIS IS THE GREATEST NEWS IVE EVER HEARD"

Anna yelled as she than got up from her seat and ran up to her parents to give them a big hug, soon Elsa Rapunzel and olaf got up too to congratulate her

 **A** : "THANK YOU MOM AND DAD THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU"

 **E** : "congratulations Anna you'll love it there they have courses that you'll enjoy"

 **O** : "be sure to give the new people you meet a warm hug"

 **R** : "I'm so happy for you Anna"

 **Q.I** : "oh your going too as well Rapunzel"

Surprised to hear what queen Iduna said Rapunzel looked at her as she couldn't believe what she just heard

 **K.A** : "oh yes your parents were there too. They wanted us not to tell you they wanted to tell you themselves but seeing that you're here we couldn't resist."

Excitement soon burst out of Rapunzel as well, soon both Anna and Rapunzel sqweed and; started jumping around from excitement. Anna then started to calm down

 **A** : "when do we start?"

 **Q.I** : "you two will start around the same time as Elsa, so in three months"

 **K.A** : "now with that being said we are both tired so we're off to bed goodnight ladies"

 **Q.I** : "goodnight girls"

 **O** : "HEY what about me"

 **K.A &Q.I**: "oh right goodnight to you too olaf"

 **A &E**: "goodnight mom goodnight dad"

 **R** : "goodnight uncle Agnarr and aunt Induna"

After that the king and queen where gone while the girls and olaf stayed in the dining room finishing their dinner discussing about the school about its history of how it was and still is a headquarters for an elite law enforcing division known as the guardians it just became an academy a couple years ago where most of the teachers are guardians. Their conversation went on for a while that later everyone noticed that it was late at night. They soon got up from their seats said goodnight to each other and went to their rooms

In their own rooms Anna and Rapunzel were changing into their pajamas, brushing their teeth and soon crawled into bed. Not being able to sleep they started to think about the school again

 **A** : "wow I can't believe that I'm going to guardian academy with punzie and elsa"

 **R** : "this is so exciting me, anna, and elsa going to one of the greatest schools"

They continued to think all the fun possibilities they can have at the school, but it seems that their minds has decided to mess with because now they started to think about hiccup and all the fun time they had together and of course the kiss. Now they really couldn't sleep as their faces blushed in a bright shade of red and thought to themselves.

 **A &R**: "WAIT… W-WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT HIM AGAIN"

 **A &R**: "he's just a person I just met so why am I feeling like this. My heart can't stop beating fast; just thinking about him makes my mind go fuzzy"

Both Anna and Rapunzel were tossing turning on their beds trying to shake off the feeling they had. Putting their hands on their chest to feel their hearts still beating fast

 **A &R**: "is this what l-love….feels like"

 **A** : "I did said that I enjoyed the kiss"

 **R** : "Anna was right I did liked that kiss"

They both soon started thinking about hiccup's features, his lean and muscular body tone, his scruffy brown hair that they found it pretty handsome, and his forest green eyes that spoke of pain and lost and yet hope. They felt like there was more to hiccup than what he had told them as if hiccup was hiding something. Later they were touching their lips remembering how smooth and firm hiccups face felt and smiled.

 **A &R**: "whoever you are harvey I really do hope we meet again… I want to know more about you."


	4. Chapter 4 the new guy

Hours later back with hiccup and Mr. Peabody. As they finished loading the time machine on the truck Mr. Peabody started the vehicle and they drove off back to Mr. Peabody's home. On their way back Mr. Peabody turns to hiccup with an excited look on his face ready to hear what he has to say about the future, but the excitement quickly faded away as hiccup was looking at him with a serious look.

"Alright I'll tell you… but you're not going to like it" hiccup stated as Mr. Peabody only nodded "as you know already I'm from the future, one thousand years to be exact, and to put it simple I was sent back here to stop the world from ending." Mr. Peabody now concerned about what hiccup said had to know more "wait… what you mean the end of the world, I think you have to tell me more rather than putting it simple."

"Right it's going to difficult to understand… ok in ten years a tragedy will happened that causes a chain of events over the next following years that will lead to the worlds destruction; I was sent back to this time to prevent it." Mr. Peabody still gave hiccup a questioning look "what exactly do you have to do?" "I need to find and protect four individuals; their lives will be the key in changing the future." "And who are these four people that you need to save what makes them key to changing the future?" Mr. Peabody asked

After a while of driving they finally returned to Mr. Peabody's home, they proceeded to a garage in the backyard and started to unload the machine. As they were finishing up they later hid the machine under a tarp and hiccup soon continued to explain.

"You see in four years one of the four people will become the citadel's new queen. She uses her reign to bring peace to the city". "Peace?" Mr. Peabody asked, "but we are already at peace with the whole unification treaty of the three kingdoms." Hiccup than gave him a questioning look "did you not notice it in news, about talks of rebellion, crime rising, and the fall of the citadel. People in fear of people that have special abilities", "I did noticed it but I always disregarded it. I only saw them as people not seeing the potential of a united kingdom and making a big deal over noting and the rest taking advantage over the chaos."

Hiccup and Mr. Peabody left the garage and made their way back inside the house towards the leaving room where they continued their conversation.

"Well this chaos is a big deal but that is what the future leader does; she puts a stop to all the chaos. And for the next five years her plans did work she did brought peace and order to the city for five years, but on tenth year that's when everything fell apart you see the rebels where not completely stopped; they were working in secrecy to take down the crown, bringing back total mayhem to the city. Their actions led to the deaths of the other three people and many others… one of them was the queen's sister."

After hearing on what will happen on the next ten years Mr. Peabody could not believe that a group of rebels could go that far, "my…god" were the only word he could muster at the moment. "And it gets worse", hiccup continued "it was later reviled that someone from the royal family, a person whom the queen trusted had been helping the rebels and was the person responsible for the deaths of the other three". "And what did the queen do?" Mr. Peabody asked, "once word got to her… well devastated and fueled with anger she declared that all rebels and any who supported them will be executed with the traitor's head as an example. Civil war soon began in the citadel and later total war involving the other kingdoms that lasted for twenty years" "how can she let it go that far" Mr. Peabody asked now analyzing everything he just heard "what would you would of done if someone you care for was taken" answered hiccup, "but by the time the queen realized the destruction her actions were bringing it was already too late", "how so?"

"I don't who caused it or which side was it but someone had created a weapon powerful enough to level entire cities and kingdoms and detonated several across the world killing half the population the world. And those who survived were left in the wastelands of what once an advanced civilization"

Mr. Peabody started pacing around his leaving room thinking about what to say, "ok so you say that the starting point of the worlds end will happen in ten years and for you to prevent it from happening you need to find and protect four people; two of them is the future queen of the citadel and her sister" hiccup just nodded. "But who are they", "I don't know the future you only told me the queen is a cryo-mancer, her sister, and the other two are a healer and an archer"

"Wait why would I not tell you everything" Mr. Peabody said with a confused look, "you lost your memories after many years of surviving the wastelands." "I see… I would ask you just how I lived for one thousand years but I assume I haven't told you." Mr. Peabody was scratching his chin as he analyzing his thoughts, "you only told me that it involved cybernetics" hiccup answered.

"hmm ok so I understand on what you need to do but it sounds to me you might need to do more than just protect the four people" hiccup then had a questioning look, "what do you mean?" "I mean that you're going to have to do some investigation not just on who the four people are but also on commotion with the rebels and who is the royal family traitor for all we know they can be plotting this right now" Mr. Peabody than sat on chair and continued to talk, "And I think I can help with finding two of the four people… you see there's only one person I can think of that's a cryo-mancer and has a sister that fits that description. Her name is Elsa and her sister's name is Anna."

The moment hiccup heard the name Anna his face turned red as he remembered the day he spent with Anna and Rapunzel including their… kiss goodbye. Of course Mr. Peabody notice hiccup's face change, "so I take it by the look on your face you two have already met?" Mr. Peabody asked hiccup "yeah… you can say that" hiccup answered while scratching the back of his trying to hide the blush on his face "and you didn't stuck by her", "HEY I didn't know who she was until now, and how is it that you know them" "Elsa is a student at guardian academy in the citadel and I used to teach there. But as I was saying you need to investigate more into this at the citadel and seeing that Elsa will be starting school in three months odds are her sister and the other two will also be there too."

Hiccup was now thinking over on what Mr. Peabody said he knew that he needs to find more answers to this conflict "I suppose your… fine I'll head to the citadel first thing tomorrow morning to get an early start. But I will also be needing your help." ,"on what?" Mr. Peabody asked, "well first I need your help in getting inside the academy if Elsa, Anna, the healer, and the archer will be there then I need to be close enough to stand by them. And second seeing that the reason you're not a teacher at the academy is because you're now the citadel's new science advisor I need you to keep informed on the royal family. If the traitor is among them; tell me any plans, rumors, whispers, anything that can help" "hmm… ok I'll help you in finding the traitor and as for the school well I think I have an idea for that but I have make arrangements with headmaster north"

Hiccup nodded then turn to the clock to see that it was late so Mr. Peabody took hiccup to the guest bedroom, but before hiccup went to bed he turned to Mr. Peabody, "by the way where is Sherman?", "he's at summer camp and won't be back in three months so youll meet him than" hiccup only nodded then proceeded to his room and went off to bed for he has a big day tomorrow and he knew that this investigation will get dangerous along the way.

 **3 months later**

An airship is flying through the skies, inside the ship there sits Anna and Rapunzel wearing the school uniforms for the academy, "I CANT BELIEVE TODAY IS THE DAY" shouted Anna with twinkles on her eyes "shhhh… keep your voice Anna your making a scene." Rapunzel said as she tried to calm Anna down, "oh right sorry I'm just so excited for today" Rapunzel only giggled, "What classes are you going to get punzie?" Anna asked. "I don't know… I've been looking into their new classes the school has painting or music, what about you?"

Anna was thinking about the question Rapunzel had asked her, "I don't know there just so many courses I can't on which one" "well I'm pretty sure you'll find one soon" Rapunzel responded. The girls continued to talk about the academy and all the interesting classes the school has to offer, but then the ship's captain announced that they would be arriving shortly and that all passengers should fasten their seatbelts. Soon after the air ship has landed at the citadel metro station and everyone started to depart the ship. Anna and Rapunzel where making their way out of the station until they were stopped by someone calling out to Anna, "well if it isn't Elsa's little sister" both girls turn to see a young man with brown hair and green eyes he was wearing a blue hoodie brown pants that were torn where the feet are and sandals; he was also carrying a large object that was wrapped up in some cloth fabric on his back.

"Oh hi jack long time no see" Anna said as she waved at him "yeah I haven't seen you in almost a year now" Anna giggled "come now jack it's only been a month". "Well it felt like a year so anyways how you been and who's your friend here" jack asked as he looked at Rapunzel, "oh well I've been well and this is my cousin Rapunzel" "hi it's nice to meet you" Rapunzel then extended her hand for a hand shake and jack shook her hand, "likewise the names jack frost, so judging by your school uniforms you two are heading to my school" both girls nod "well then allow me to take you two there, that way you two don't get lost and your sister and tooth don't get mad at me" both girls just laughed then Rapunzel asked, "why would be mad at you"

"Well you see the school has it that all upper classmen are there early to greet the first year students and I promised Elsa and tooth that I would be there" Anna raised an eyebrow while having a grin on her face "and why are you not there" , "yeah… I over slept" both Anna and Rapunzel than laughed at an embarrassed jack "then I guess we'll be heading to the school together" jack then smiled and nodded and all three of them started making their way to the school.

As Anna, Rapunzel, and Jack were walking down the city to the school Anna was explaining to Rapunzel how jack as an long time old friend to Elsa and that he's like a big brother to the both of them. They later stopped by a café for some coffee and some snacks, "so jack how are things going with you and tooth I hear you finally asked her out." Once Anna had asked that question jack almost choked on his coffee "wow I guess word does spread around fast, but yeah I did asked her out and everything is going good; tooth was really happy when I asked her.", "Well that's good to know you two are always so happy together that it's about time you two started dating" Anna said as she pointed at jack's face while Rapunzel just chuckled, "yeah that's exactly what tooth said" said jack and everyone laughed.

They continued their conversation in the café until jack noticed that it was getting close to the school starting so they began to leave, but as they were about to leave they noticed that the café's television was announcing breaking news { _this just in_ (the news ancher said) _another robbery stopped by the masked vigilante at three in the morning. Surveillance footage show the group of thieves breaking into a jewelry store only to be apprehended by the vigilante moments later and left there for the police. This act now makes six robberies prevented by the masked man this month in the past three months that people are calling this man NIGHTFURY for he only strikes at night. Who is this man, does stand for justice, does he have an endgame, or is it a personal vendetta against crime either way the chief of police has issued an arrest warrant for the nightfury; to find out more stay tuned.}_

Jack shook his head "I don't how the cops haven't caught this guy yet or how this hasn't become an issue for the guardians to handle" both girls then looked at jack with confused looks then Rapunzel spoke out "what you don't believe in on what he's doing" "it's not that I don't believe I just don't like how he's taking the law into his own hands. I may be a trouble maker but no one should be above the law, if this masked vigilante wants to help than he should become a cop or a guardian". "Well I still think he's doing the right thing vigilante or not" Rapunzel said and Anna nodded in agreement; and from there they left the café.

 **Elsewhere**

Elsa was walking down the street with a friend of hers making their way to the school. Elsa then shaking her head in frustration "DAMN IT JACK you promised to be here" she said to herself, "come now don't you think your over reacting" Elsa's friend responded "OVER REACTING? This is an important day for all first years at the academy and all upper classmen are there welcome them with open arms, be their role models, make them feel at home here and jack broke his promise, so forgive me tooth when I say that your boyfriend can be real jerk sometimes" Toothiana laughed "well you don't have to tell me twice, and don't worry I'll be sure to get jack for this" Toothiana then made an devise grin and Elsa just laughed

As the girls where getting closer to the school they took a shortcut to the school through an ally, but half way through the ally two men approached them with ill intentions. " _Well what do we have her, two lovely ladies lost._ "One of the guys said while the other was laughing " _oh don't worry allow us to be your escort for today"_ Elsa and Toothiana didn't say anything they just stood there glaring at the guys, but Toothiana was clinching her fist and an cool mist was flowing over Elsa's hands even thou nobody noticed it as they were about fight these strangers. But before anything could happen other guy shouted at the two men getting everyone's attention.

They all turn to see it was hiccup who shouted, "It seems that you two are lost" hiccup said with a serious and angry look on his face "hey buddy piss off we saw them fir…" one of men said but was cut off immediately by hiccup, "I wasn't talking to them I was talking to you two and I suggest you two leave now if you know what good for you.", "oh yeah and what is that tough guy" the other stranger said as both men gathered around hiccup ready to do him harm; Elsa and Toothiana were now concerned of hiccup. Hiccup didn't say anything he just stood there still keeping a serious look "yeah that what I thought, all talk but no bite. Still I guess we have to teach you to mind your own damn business."

One guy said as he then threw a punch to hiccup but hiccup just moved out of the way making him fall to the ground. Soon the other guy pulled out a butterfly knife and twirled it around trying to intimidate hiccup but to no avail; he then tried to stab hiccup but hiccup just punched him in the face making him drop the knife and hiccup caught it. Hiccup then twirled the blade back in its holster "you shouldn't play with knifes" hiccup said as he then smacked the guy now bleeding from his nose on the head. Soon the two men started making a run for it away from hiccup while hiccup just sighs in relief.

Elsa and Toothiana were speechless until Toothiana broke the silence "wow… you handled yourself pretty well sir" Elsa nodded in agreement while hiccup started scratching the back of his head "well to be fair they didn't really put up a fight and you seemed to needed help" Toothiana laughed "right you are… well you just saved me trouble in knocking the two idiots teeth out" she said then Elsa walked to hiccup and extends her hand for a hand shake "well you have our thanks may I ask your name" hiccup then shook Elsa's hand "the names Harvey Kent" "that's an… odd name but nice to meet you Harvey I'm Elsa and the one with the attitude is Toothiana" Toothiana waved at hiccup "you can just call me tooth, yeah I know weird nickname but it's better than toothiana" hiccup just chuckled "well Elsa, tooth I couldn't help but noticed your uniforms"

After what hiccup said Elsa looked at him confused but Toothiana had devious looking grin on her face "oh… you checking us out Harvey and you have school girl fetish" hiccup's face turned bright red "WHAT N-N-NO THAT'S NOT WHAT MENT" he said flaying his hands around while both Elsa and Toothiana laughed "I'm flattered Mr. Kent but I already have a boyfriend, but Elsa here is single and good for the taking" she as she pushed Elsa towards hiccup; the moment Elsa was close to hiccup he couldn't help but notice her beauty such as her platinum blonde hair, her icy blue eyes, and her lightly pale skin. Now it was Elsa turn to blush bright red for just like her sister she noticed hiccups attractive features, "TOOTH" Elsa shouted as Toothiana laughed even more "please forgive my friend Harvey she can be a bit too much some times, but I do wish to know on what is it our uniforms got your attention". "Well you see I'm trying to look for the guardian academy and I noticed you're wearing the school's uniform" "oh so I take it your new to the school?" Elsa asked and hiccup only nodded "then we'll gladly help you get there, but if you're new how come you don't have your uniform if I recall all first years are issued their uniforms a week before"

"I guess I missed the memo" hiccup responded as he laughed nervously, "well it doesn't matter I'm pretty sure they'll hand you another one at the school" Elsa stated, "then enough chit chat lets head to the school" Toothiana said as she grabbed both hiccup's and Elsa's arms and dragged them.

After a while Elsa, Toothiana, and hiccup finally reached the school "here we are… guardian academy" Elsa said as they stood in front of the main entrance "thank you so much you two I probably would have never found the school without you two" "no problem Harvey consider it as a thank you for helping us earlier" Elsa then smiled at hiccup causing him to blush a bit "well I think I know where to go from here so see you around and again thank you for the help" "likewise Harvey hope to see you soon" Elsa said as hiccup started walking away while Elsa and Toothiana walked the other direction, "well" Toothiana asked "well what" Elsa responded "don't you think Harvey is cute" Elsa looked away trying to hide redness on her face "oh quiet you" where the only word she could say at the moment.

Hiccup was now walking down the school's hallway thinking to himself "so I finally meet you Elsa, and is she's here then Anna must be here too along with other two. I must keep a look out for them I just hope I can find them soon." Hiccup was too lost in thought that he wasn't paying attention he was about to bump into someone again. With a loud thump they fell to the floor "damn it what is with me bumping into people. I so sorry I didn't mean to ran into you" hiccup then looked to see the person on the floor with him was a beautiful girl with braided blonde hair hanging over her shoulder, he then lost in her ocean blue eyes, she was wearing armor plates over her uniform on her shoulders which strangely still made her look attractive. Hiccup was too busy looking at the girl that she started to get annoyed "are you gonna keep staring at me or are you going to help me up"

"Oh right sorry" hiccup then help the girl back on her feet "like I said I'm sorry for running into you" he apologized again as he help the girl gather her things that she dropped "no its alright I like running into people" she said sarcastically while gathering her belongings hiccup then started to feel her words sting. The girl then noticed she sounded a bit rude to hiccup even after he apologized and let out a sigh "look I take your new here so I'm sorry if I came off as rude I just have lot on my mind right now so apology accepted and again sorry" hiccup then smiled at the girl smiled back and she realized that was smiling at a total stranger "the names Harvey whats yours" hiccup introduced himself and the girl had a confused look "wait… are we really doing this?" she asked while just shrugged and then she gave another sigh "fine… I'm Astrid… now are we good because I really got to be somewhere important right now"

"Right well I won't keep you waiting; see you around Astrid and good luck on whatever it is you're struggling on" after that hiccup then walked away leaving Astrid still with a confused look "thanks… I guess" were the only words she said for she just met this person and somehow he made her smile

Back with hiccup was mentally face palming himself "damn it haddock first Anna and Rapunzel, and now Elsa and Astrid… your supposed to save the world not charm every girl you met" he thought to himself as he then looked at the time "it's almost time for the welcoming assembly… alright let's get this day over with" he said as he was making his way to the headmaster's office

 **Moments later**

The school bell rung and students were making their way to a huge room that was school's mess hall. In the mess hall there were huge tables loads of food on them and able to seat multiple students, in one part of the room there was jack trying to apologize to Elsa and Toothiana while Anna and Rapunzel were admiring the mess hall. In another part of the room there was Astrid just reading a book.

In front of the mess hall there was one large table where the teachers were sitting and in the center was a podium. All students continued to socialize until one of the teachers stood up and walked to podium.

"Attention… attention everyone" the teacher kept repeating until everyone was silent "yes hello and welcome to old faces and especially to the new students here; welcome to guardian academy where magic, and science come together as one and now with a further a due here is your school's headmaster… headmaster north" from there the teacher went back to her seat and another big person with a big beard stood up "hello everyone I am headmaster north" he said in thick Russian accent "as professor white said welcome back old faces and welcome to new students. We hope that not only you think of guardian academy as school but as home too. Now new students let introduce you to teachers for the department for art you've already met her professor white" North said as professor white stood up and waved and everyone applaud, Anna then thought to herself "she must be everyone's favorite"

"next for physical training and guardian drill instructor professor bunnymund" after that another big guy but not as big as north stood up; even thou no one else noticed professor bunnymund glared at jack and so did jack while Toothiana shook her head "you two are like children"

"Now for the science we have professor tadashi hamada and his assistant baymax" from another guy stood and standing next to him was a big robot; "aww he looks like a giant marshmallow" Rapunzel said

"For the history department we have professor belle" another woman stood up; Elsa and Astrid thought to themselves "now history sounds really interesting"

"And finally for magic department and before I get to introduction let's take a moment to remind you that previous teacher Mr. Peabody is longer teaching here, he is now working for citadel royal family. So it warms my heart that his replacement was highly recommended by Mr. Peabody himself, so everyone please welcome your new teacher for magic department professor… Harvey Kent" north then gestured his hand by a door at the end of the teacher's table and out of the door comes hiccup waving at everyone. Once hiccup showed up Anna and Rapunzel were in disbelief to see the person they haven't met in three months and started to develop feelings for him since then standing there as an instructor "no way" "it's him" Anna said one part while Rapunzel finished the rest. Elsa was surprised to see the new magic instructor while Toothiana started tease her again "well its seems that mr. cutie is our new teacher" "oh don't you start" Elsa said once again trying to hide her blush while jack was scratching his head "he looks no older than me". And Astrid was looking at hiccup still baffled that before this stranger was able make her smile "hey it's that weird guy again" were the only word she was able to say.


	5. Chapter 5 first day part 1

**A/N: hello there this will be a quick message to those who are following this story and for any new readers. Yes I know this chapter took too long and that its really short, well I got some good news and some bad news. The bad news is that ive been really busy at work that its been cutting into my time to work on this story, not to mention I bought myself a PS4 with fallout 4 and other games and… will you guess one of the other reasons why it took so long but the good news is that I don't plan on just abandoning this story. I will finish this story through to the end just don't expect new chapters to uploaded A.S.A.P and odds the chapters will short too but not as short as this one I can tell you that. As always please leave me your thoughts and comments and thank you for liking my stories.**

 **Oh and for those who are wondering, yes toothless will be in this story; im not when he showing just yet but he will be there and I can say this there will be two versions of toothless** **(p.s batman v superman and civil war… best movies of 2016)**

Hiccup was now feeling that all students' attention was centered on him and he was right, everyone was talking about how someone who looks no older then nineteen can become a professor of the school. As the awkwardness continued north finally spoke out, "I know I know what you are all thinking that he's too young and to be honest I was also skeptical at first. But make no mistake; this boy has skills of a master mage" north said dramatically trying to make students interested and to some success

"Ok you didn't need to over sell it" hiccup said to himself as he was now sitting with the rest of the teachers but the teachers seem to over hear him. "Come now don't be so modest it's very impressive for someone at your age to be so skilled in magic." Snow white said and later Tadashi chimed in too, "she's right… becoming a professor here in general is something to be proud of" he said while patting him on the back.

"I guess you have a point… I'm just not too keen on formalities" hiccup still feeling a bit uneasy, "can't say I blame ya, having to take responsibility of a guardian professor could take a toll on you" bunnymund then stepped in, "hey come now don't be hard on the new guy" snow white said defending hiccup and hiccup answered back "yeah and I only said I don't like being too formal. I didn't say can't handle being a teacher". Bunnymund then put up hands, "hey I meant to offence I'm only saying that being a teacher in this school can be a big responsibility"

Hiccup stayed quiet for a moment, "well to be honest I am a bit nervous about this" all the teachers began to laugh except for north; he was too busy with his speech to the students, soon tadashi spoke out "hey don't sweat it man. All of us were like that too when we first started here, you'll get the hang of it soon" hiccup only smiled back

After a while of north's speech all students started to make their out of the great hall while the teachers started making their way to their classrooms

Hiccup was now in his assigned classroom. He was admiring just how many magical artifacts, tomes, books and many other items for magical purposes. "Wow Mr. Peabody was right… this school has a huge collection of magic books and more. And speaking of Mr. Peabody" hiccup said as pulled out a device; he flipped open the thing and a hologram screen appeared and the device started calling a number.

Soon after someone answered the call and it was Mr. Peabody on the other line. "HELLO, HICCUP CAN YOU HEAR ME HELLO?" hiccup only sighed, "yes I can hear you, you don't need to shout" "right sorry this future tech phone you gave me still confuses me; anyways what's going on I take it class had ended" hiccup shook his head "no all upper class men are giving the first years a tour around the school, I'm just here in the classroom setting things up and may I say for someone devoted to science you sure do have a lot of magic items here". "Hey I may a dog of science but I always admire the arts of magic and besides magic is just unexplained science", "true" hiccup responded "anyways what the real reason you called hiccup I doubt this a social call." Mr. Peabody asked

"I called to check up on things on your end, I know it's only been a month since you started there but have heard anything so far?" "Sorry hiccup but noting yet; the only thing people are saying around here is that they consider your "nightfury" persona as a criminal and should be left for the police to handle but not the guardians."

"hmmm… I guess I'm not that popular yet" hiccup said jokingly while Mr. Peabody frowned, "this is serious hiccup… you know when I agreed to help you I didn't expect you to become a vigilante" Mr. Peabody stated but hiccup quickly responded "hey I'm not doing this for show. This is the best thing I can do right now for the future", Mr. Peabody then had a worried look on his face "that's not the reason why I'm concerned" said Mr. Peabody as he was about explain he then looked behind him as if someone was coming from his end "look well talk about this more later. So tonight before you go on your vigilante night out come by my place; there's an important matter we need to discuss", "alright then" hiccup responded and with that they both ended their call.

Hiccup was now pondering on what was Mr. Peabody tried to tell him "I suppose he may have a point but can't back down now and won't back down" he said to himself. Hiccup then looked around the classroom "well I guess until then I'll get everything set up" and with that hiccup began setting up for his first day.

Moments later

All first years were spilt into groups on a tour around the school with some of the upper classmen showing them around. Anna and Rapunzel and the rest other first years were close to the end of their tour as they were standing on a walk way between two buildings, soon the upper classmen spoke out "alright everyone this now concludes our tour around the school. So now to my right is the boy's dorm house and to my left is the girls. Now before we all part ways does anyone have any questions" she asked.

Anna thought for a bit and later raised her hand "miss Ariel" "oh please no need for the miss part, just call Ariel" "oh ok … well Ariel when do we start classes?" after Anna asked her question all the other first years including Rapunzel looked at her like if said something so bizarre; Ariel just smiled "oh looks like we got someone so anxious to start school already", "yeah… something like that" Anna whispered to herself while trying to hide her face from embarrassment for she was thinking about something else or in this case someone. Everyone else later laughed but Rapunzel looked at Anna with a skeptical look for she knew exactly why Anna wanted to start class now"

After all the laughter had died down Ariel soon responded "classes start in an hour; right now you all are supposed to go settle yourselves in your dorm rooms" Anna then had a disappointed look on her. "Well then if there aren't any more questions, girls please make your way to the girls' dorm house and boys to the boys' dorm house. In the lobby you will find all your belongings and poster boards with papers on them. On those papers you find a number, your name, and three other people; that number will be your dorm room and the other names will be your roommates. So be sure to make yourselves at home and get to know one another, oh and don't be late for class on your first day" Aerial said as she gave everyone a big smile.


	6. Chapter 6 first day part 2

After Aerial dismissed everyone, everybody started making their way towards the dorm buildings. Anna and Rapunzel were soon inside the girls dorm building; standing in the main lobby they saw all the other girls looking at bulletin boards with pieces of papers on them; on the papers had a room number and four names underneath the number

"Oh it looks like everyone's assigned a room" Anna said as she and Rapunzel started to look for their assigned rooms

"And it looks like we'll be rooming together punzie" she said as Rapunzel let a softly chuckle, "huh what are the odds" Rapunzel later said.

Minutes later Anna and Rapunzel where making their way towards their room; then Rapunzel remembered

"By the way Anna, do you know who will be our other two roommates?"

Anna just shook her head, "no I didn't see the other two names on the list, but hey where's the fun in knowing who they are before we meet them"

Rapunzel only shrugged "I suppose…"

Finally the girls made to the front door of their dorm room, they stepped inside to that all their luggage was already there along with the other two roommate's luggage.

As the girls stepped inside the room they were in awe to see just how big the room was; with two bunk beds, two dressers, a huge bookshelf, and a desk. Anna and Rapunzel were too busy looking round the room that they didn't noticed that someone was behind them.

"uhmmm… hello?" the mystery girl said

They turn around to see a red haired girl with big curly hair, she had a heavy Scottish accent and was carrying what seemed equipment for archery.

"oh hello there" Rapunzel replied

"you two must be my roommates my name is Merida."

Anna was now surprised "wait Merida…the princess Merida of Dunbroch?"

"yeah I'm her… but you can just call me Merida. I'm too keen on titles"

Rapunzel then smiled "hello there Merida I'm Rapunzel and this is my cousin Anna" said Rapunzel and Anna waved back.

"oh so you two are the princesses of the Corona and Arendele" Merida said as she softly chuckled, "so the three princesses of the three kingdoms are roommates… can't help but feel like our parents set this up"

Anna and Rapunzel started to laugh and Rapunzel then spoke out "yup you may be right there this is too much of a coincidence" Rapunzel spoke out "well then seeing that three of us are here all that is missing is the fourth roommate to get here"

"Actually I'm already here" a voice said somewhere in the room causing the other three to look around then the mysterious said "over here". The girls turn to one of the bunk beds and on the top bunk was a girl with brown hair and green eyes almost the same features as Jack.

"hello Anna long time no see" the fourth girl said

Anna then had confused look on her face and took a moment to study the new girl's face until finally she remembered "wait… Sophie is that you. Oh my it is you…wow it's been too long" Anna said in excitement as the girl now known as Sophie jumps off the top bunk bed and gives her a hug.

"How have you been I haven't seen you since you moved away with your dad" Anna asked

"I've been good" Sophie answered

Anna then turned to Rapunzel, "punzie this is Sophie; she's Jack's little sister"

Rapunzel smiled "hi there I'm her cousin, but you probably already knew that since you were already here"

Merida then spoke out, "yeah how long were you there for?" she asked

"Long enough to know that your name Rapunzel and Anna's cousin" Sophie pointed at Rapunzel, "and that your name is Merida and that all three of you are the princesses of the three kingdoms, but don't worry I won't tell anyone" Sophie answered.

"Yeah and how come Jack didn't tell us that you were going to be here too?" Anna asked

"oh he doesn't even know im here… I wanted to keep it a surprise. I want to see look on his face when he sees his little sister is here" Sophie answered

After a moment everyone was just finishing up unpacking their belongings and setting up their room Merida then remembered "hey when are we supposed to start class again" she asked

"Well before Ariel let us go to our dorm rooms she said we have an hour until class starts and its only been… thirty minutes" Rapunzel answered

"So what's everyone's schedule like I got history first with professor bell" said Anna as she pulled out her class schedule

"Yup same here" "me too" both Sophie and Merida said while Rapunzel pulled out her schedule and said "well I got art with professor white"

Later Anna saw what was her next class and she was surprised to see that her next class is introduction to magic; in other words hiccup's class but what Anna didn't notice is that everyone else had notice her surprised look on her.

"So what's your next class that's got all excited Anna" Merida asked

"oh it's just introduction to magic that's all" Anna said but Sophie grinned "so your next class is with the new guy what was his name again professor hottie right?" Anna later then blushed and Merida spoke out "so that's why you asked Ariel when we start classes"

"Anna he is our teacher" Rapunzel scold Anna but Anna quickly responded "come on punzie don't act like you're not excited to see him again too" she said

"So you two have met him before" Merida asked making Anna and Rapunzel blush bright red "y-yeah three months ago" Anna replied

"you two sound embarrassed, come on so what if you met him three months ago it's not like you two kissed him or something?" Sophie said jokingly but Anna and Rapunzel blushed even more and without saying a word they looked at Sophie making her realize she was right

"Oh my god… you two actually did" Sophie said with both her and Merida with a surprised look on their faces

"HEY… it's wasn't a KISS kiss; it was just a friendly goodbye kiss on the cheek" Rapunzel retorted

"hey im not judging if you two like the guy then by all means I'll support you two." Sophie responded while Merida nodded in agreement

"But still for a professor of magic; this guy looks really young no older than my brother and he turned 18 last month so he must have some serious mastery magic skills" said Sophie

"to be honest I'm also interested to see what he's capable of to be a professor here" said Merida

 **Meanwhile elsewhere in the school**

Elsa, Toothiana, and Jack were walking out of class that just ended

"damn I can't believe professor bell already gave us a group project due next week and on the first day back to school too" Jack said in an annoyed tone

"hey we're third years now. We have to be more responsible" Elsa said

"I know but still you'd think she can at least cut us a break seeing it's the first day"

"You always complain about homework anyways" Toothiana scold Jack making Jack laugh nervously

"well at least we are partnered up with someone… speaking of which what was the topic again and when do want to start working on it tooth?" jack asked, "the project is about the history of the three kingdoms, and I guess we can start working on it after school we can meet at the café you went to this morning" Toothiana responded while Jack nodded

"Who did you eventually partnered up with Elsa seeing that every guy wanted to partner up with you" asked Jack "I swear Els if you keep rejecting all the guys you're never going to find the one that make you happy"

Elsa just made an annoyed look on her face remembering how all the guys were hitting on her rather than asking her to be partners for the project "I just don't like it when guy hit on me just because of my looks or because I'm royalty, if I am to be with someone I want him to like for who I am."

"So who did you partnered up with" Toothiana asked, "Astrid" Elsa answered

From there Jack stopped where he was at and look at Elsa with surprise. "WAIT… you paired up with Astrid; the most serious girl in the whole school"

"what, she seemed fine in being partners with me so whats wrong with her?" Elsa asked

"that girl never laughs, chuckles, hell not even a smile I know because I tried to make her laugh once" Jack explained but little did he know that Astrid was standing right behind him "I swear I'm convinced that girl was born without a sense of humor"

With a loud cough to get his attention Jack jumped in surprise "oh hi Astrid…. How long where you standing there?" Jack asked while laughing nervously

"long enough" Astrid said coldly as made her way towards Elsa "oh and I do have a sense of humor you're just not that funny" she finished

"hey" Jack retorted

"well its true" Toothiana said making Jack have a sad face "hey" is all he said

"oh you know I'm kidding" Toothiana said as she gave Jack a kiss on the cheek "yeah I know, but still" Jack said "to be fair you set yourself up for that" Toothiana responded making Jack be at a loss for words

"well we need to head to our next or professor mund will have fit if we're late" Toothiana said

"I suppose, I swear for an oversized kangaroo he sure does have short fuse", Jack stated while Toothiana just laughed

"well we gotta get going then, bye Elsa see you around" Toothiana said as both her and Jack walked away to their class

Now with Toothiana and Jack gone I was just Elsa and Astrid left "looks like its just you and me now, so what is it you want to talk about the project I assume?" Elsa asked and Astrid nodded then spoke out "I want to ask when and where do you want to start working on it because if its tonight then I won't be available tonight"

"oh then we can work when work on it tomorrow at the library" Elsa said as both girls started to walk towards their class little did they know that they were heading the same direction. Finally they reached their destination

"well this is my class here" Elsa said but Astrid had a confused look on her "funny, this is also my class too" she said while Elsa lightly chuckled "looks like we're still classmates for this class" Elsa said "what class is this again… I lost my schedule" Astrid asked

"oh this is" Elsa responded as pulled out her schedule "defense and history of the dark arts" she finished

"so we got a class with the new guy this will be interesting" Astrid said "indeed it will, I'm still baffled to see someone so young become a teacher here" Elsa responded

As the girls where making their way to the door they stopped in front of the door. From inside the door they were hear what sounded like music coming out of the room but was too faint to make out what kind of music. "Do you hear that, it sounds like music" Elsa said

Astrid later opened the door and the music got louder but too loud and the was playing was rock and roll type of song (song that plays is sweet emotion by aerosmith) both girls walked inside the room to find Hiccup dancing and singing and air guitaring to the song as he was organizing the room

Speechless both girls just stood there watching Hiccup preoccupied making a fool of himself until he turned around and he saw Astrid and Elsa were standing there which jump in surprise and immediately ran to the jukebox to shut it off

"oh hi, hey there, hi, hello" is all hiccup could say trying to hide his embarrassment. From there Elsa burst out laughing and Astrid tried to hold in her laugh but let out a few chuckles

"I'm sorry professor kent but that was too funny" Elsa said trying calm herself down from laughing "I gotta admit that was funny" Astrid said in agreement


	7. first day part 3

**A/N hello everyone im sorry for the late update I am trying my best to work on this story but as usual work and my personal life always gets in the way but if you read my last A/N then you know that im giving up on this it will just take longer to update and I swear this chapter will the one titled fisrt day part so and so it just bothered me that named the previous chapters in more than two parts and im pretty it bothered some of you readers. But on Brightside I am planning on working on other stories, I haven't worked on them yet but I can tell you the ideas of them (1. Legend of Zelda x RWBY, 2. Smash bros ,3. Pokemon, 4. Boarderlands x Disney and dreamworks) so look forward to those and as always please leave me you thoughts, comments, and reviews I'd really appreciate it**

With Hiccup's face red from embarrassment he tried to present himself more professionally as Elsa and Astrid were catching their breaths from laughing too much

"Okay, okay, you two had your laugh now" hiccup said as Elsa and Astrid had calm down from laughing until Elsa spoke out

"I'm sorry professor Kent that was just unexpected but I guess even young teachers can have their fun moments too", "pretty much when it was announced that you are our new magic teacher to be so young; I expected you to be very serious or something" both Elsa and Astrid said

Hiccup later chuckled "hey to be fair I've never heard this type of music before and if I'm being honest I like it". Later both Elsa and Astrid looked at hiccup as if he said something weird, "what do you mean you never heard this type; I mean I'm not a fan of classic hard rock but even I know I know this kind of music." Elsa said

"Well where I'm from music wasn't up to date as it is here" hiccup said then Astrid asked, "then what did you listen to back home" and with that hiccup walked over to his desk and pulled out his bag, reached inside it, and pull out a cassette tape. He walked over back to the jukebox and inserted the tape in the jukebox's cassette player and a song started to play (song that plays is SWING DOORS by allan gray). "Huh… catchy" Elsa commented as the song continued to play

"Yup only music from back in the old times were the only things I've heard" hiccup said then Astrid spoke out "it's still hard that you've never heard other types of genres of music other than this, so what I take since you got here you've been making your own mix tapes and stuff"

Hiccup shook his head "when I have the time, actually this jukebox and all the music in it is not mine, its Mr. Peabody's I'm just listing to it" "I see" Elsa said "and what did you mean when you have the time; I highly doubt you THAT busy even for a teacher" she asked. "Even I've been for three months now I really haven't had the time to myself, with whole settling in my new place and all the paper work and meetings I had to do to be a teacher here" he said when he fully knew the real reason why he hasn't had the time for himself.

"I see" Elsa said as both girls went to take their seats now

As the girls took their seats hiccup turned off the jukebox and walked over to his desk

"now then," hiccup said as he pulled out a water bottle and started drinking from it "what are two doing here… oh wow you two like ten minutes before class starts" he said as he looked at the classrooms clock.

"Well to be honest I wanted to see you again" Elsa said but then realized what she said and started to blush from embarrassment and hiccup blushed quite a bit too "N-N-NOT LIKE THAT… I meant to see what kind of person you are I mean sure since you helped me and my friend earlier today I've noticed that you're a kind person but I wanted to get to know you more" she said while laughing nervously

"and I had nowhere else to go so might as well be here early" Astrid said trying to deny feeling the she too wanted to meet hiccup as well.

Hiccup smiled "ah… well I guess talk some more other than how bizarre my music tastes are" he said which made the girls chuckle at the remark

"So what would you two like to talk about" hiccup asked

"I guess you can tell us a little about yourself if you don't mind" Elsa stated

"I guess I can do that" hiccup answered "well for starters I'm from a small village far up north called berk. And even thou it snows nine months of the year and hails the other three it was still a decent place to live" he said jokingly

"you make sound like it wasn't a nice place" Astrid said and hiccup laughed a little and shook his head

"naw it wasn't I mean sure it was cold and I mean REALLY cold but it still a nice place"

"I see" Astrid responded, and from there hiccup started talking about how his past life he had in berk and how Mr. Peabody came to live there for a few years and took him in as his student. Of course he left out the part that he's from the future; only a stretched truth about his past

"And what made you want to leave?" Elsa asked which made hiccup stay quiet for a moment and look away as if he remembered something tragic, and even thou he was smiling; trying to not make Elsa and Astrid worry, both girls noticed there was sadness in hiccup's eyes. And so Elsa tried to get his attention

"Mr. Kent" …noting… "Mr. Kent"… noting… "PROFESSOR" she shouted a bit and now had hiccup full attention

"WHAT…oh sorry I kinda zoned out a bit… sorry… bad habit, what was the question again" hiccup responded. Elsa and Astrid just looked at each other thinking the same thing that their professor acted strange when Elsa asked him why he left berk than Astrid spoke out "why did you leave Berk?"

"well it was time for me to leave it behind and start my own life. You know the saying it's time for the baby bird to leave the nest" hiccup answered

Not convinced by his answer both girls felt like hiccup wanted to drop the topic so Elsa was about to speak but was interrupted by the sound of the classroom door opening and students walking in

"oh look at the time… class is about start in two minutes I suggest you two start preparing yourselves" he said as he started greeting the other students and telling them to take their seats; leaving both girls still feeling like hiccup was purposely avoiding the question but decided to drop the subject for the moment.

Minuets' later after everyone was settled hiccup began "welcome everyone, to the first day of class of defense and history of the dark arts, as you now know I am professor Kent and I'm here to teach you about… well the defense and the history of the dark arts" he said making a few students chuckle at that remark, "now before we get started I know you all have some questions to ask about me so I'll answer a few" and with that all the students minus Elsa and Astrid rose their hands "ok any questions not regarding how old I am" hiccup stated and then everyone put down their hands until one person rose their hand again.

"Yes you" hiccup said pointing at the student who raised their hand

"just how are you" the student asked making hiccup sigh a bit "I am nineteen years old so yes I am the youngest teacher ever to be hired here , now does anyone else have another question" he asked and another student rose their hand too and hiccup got his attention

"just how powerful are you in the magic arts" the person asked

"well I was a former student of your previous instructor Mr. Peabody so I studied the arts of destruction, restoration, enchantments, illusions, alteration, and conjuring magic, and spell tomes as well." Hiccup stated making everyone including Elsa and Astrid to talk amongst themselves; commenting that hiccup was more skilled than Mr. Peabody. But soon everyone went silent when a student yelled

"BULLSHIT"

Everyone turned to see the person that yelled; "excuse me" were the only words hiccup said as he was confused at the student's remark

"you heard me… I believe your full it and this school is desperate to stay open to had hired you" the person said and now hiccup was at lost for words

"uhmm… well I can assure you that I am not making this up mister…?" hiccup stated while gesturing for the student's name

"the names Gaston and I don't care" the person now known as gaston stated

"hmmm… well then everyone let's get started with class" hiccup said completely not caring what gaston's opinion was which made the rest of the class laugh and gaston angry for he was expecting hiccup to get mad

After that hiccup began his class; although he didn't started any actual lectors yet seeing that it's the first day back. So all he talked was what everyone's instore what will they learn and practice for the school year; answering questions from students regarding the class. Moments later the bell had rung which meant class had ended and with that every student started gathering their belongings and made their way out of class and hiccup just went to his desk to look at documents when he saw Elsa and Astrid walk up to him

"Yes, can I help you two?" hiccup asked

"Oh no we just wanted to say congrats on your first day and hope the rest fairs well" Elsa said while Astrid nodded

"Thank you ladies I really appreciate it" hiccup said as he smiled

"I hope gaston didn't bother you too much he's pretty much the schools jock, heck just say the word and I'll go teach him a thing or two about respecting your teachers" Astrid as she started cracking her knuckles

Hiccup laughed a bit "that won't be necessary and I don't condone violence Ms. Hofferson" hiccup said which Astrid laugh a bit as well by that remark

"Well with that good day Mr. Kent", "see you around professor" both Astrid and Elsa said as they smiled at hiccup and made their way towards the exit, but they left the classroom they were stopped by hiccup

"Harvey"

Both girls hiccup confused

"call me Harvey" he said but both girls stilled looked at him confused

"I know, I know I'm your teacher and I need to keep this professional and all but the truth is I'm just not too keen on being called professor or Mr. Kent it just feels weird to me so I don't mind if you two call me by my first name" he said and started scratching the back of his head

Both girls looked at each other and just simply shrugged

"I suppose we can do that" Astrid said

"well then good day Harvey" Elsa said and from there both girls left the room leaving hiccup alone in the room as he went back to look at his documents for his next class

 **Earlier in the day after hiccup talked to Mr. Peabody**

"look well talk about this more later. So tonight before you go on your vigilante night out come by my place; there's an important matter we need to discuss" Mr. Peabody said, "alright then" hiccup responded as they both ended their calls as a man was now standing behind Mr. Peabody

"Oh sorry didn't mean to interrupt" he said

"oh its nothing just my student calling for some advice seeing that he's my replacement at guardian academy, he's very nervous" Mr. Peabody said as put away his commentator

"Well I'm sure he'll manage seeing that he's your student; any ways I just came here to great the new head of the science division the name's Hans, Hans Southernisle, I'm head of the council here and I look forward to working with you" the man now known as Hans said as he extended his hand for a hand shake

"So what is my job here exactly?" asked Mr. Peabody

"Well seeing that it's only been three years since the birth of the citadel we need brilliant minds such as you to create technology far more advanced than any other mind can come up with. To push the norms and bring tech that was only imagine as science fiction" Hans answered

"I see and who benefits from this. What are my inventions going to be used for?" Mr. Peabody asked

"The people of course; you see we need to show them that the citadel is a peaceful and united place, we need to gain their trust not just in science but in magic, our law enforcement and our military that's why we hired great minds such as yourself because your someone who goes beyond any limits to discover something new all for the greater good"

And with that statement Mr. Peabody was lost in thought, thinking what idea can he create that will benefit the people but his train of thought was cut short when a council servant walked in the room

"Pardon me my lords, but the council meeting is about to start" the man said as he bowed

"Ah yes thank you, you can tell the others we'll be on our way shortly" han's said and the servant took his leave

"Well, shall go and discuss ways to change the world with the others?" asked hans and Mr. Peabody nodded and started to make their way towards the meeting room

On their way there Mr. Peabody started to think on what Hans had told him; to create something for the people of the citadel just what exactly he can make that is for the greater good for everyone. Soon he had to think of later because they have arrived to the meeting; once inside there was huge round table and all the other members of the council are there talking amongst themselves until someone yelled "ALL ARISE FOR THE HEAD OF THE COUNSIL" and everybody stood up

"have a seat" hans said and everyone sat back down "as you all know we have a new member so I like you all to welcome the head of the science division Mr. Peabody everyone" hans said as he gestured towards Mr. Peabody and soon everyone was commenting on the fact that Mr. Peabody is a dog until hans broke their comments

"I know, I know; he's a dog but it was either him or the kids at danvile" hans said jokingly causing all the other members to laugh as well

"On serious note thou, he here because he's just like the rest of you; he has a creative mind like no one else's and in his case on science. Now with that being said go ahead and have a seat Mr. Peabody" and with that Mr. Peabody sat on his seat, "now let's get this meeting started, as you all know we don't call every member of the council to the meeting room unless it's urgent, but the time has come that we must do something about these people that call themselves the rebels but at the same gain the trust of the people of the city" hans said making everyone else talk about the subject

"And how you suppose we do that. Those animals are too blind to see that we've been trying to help them since the citadel was formed" someone spoke out

"yes its true we have going at this since day one" hans said "but that doesn't mean we are going to stop now. But we do need to put a stop to these rebels, reports have been coming in saying that more and more acts of crime are being committed by these rebels"

"Sounds to me that they're just a bunch of troublemaking punks" another council member said

"yes it does but there's a reason why they formed this rebellion so while we do need to come to terms with them we also need to bring them to justice. Their actions are causing more crime" hans stated

"So what will have us do we don't who the ring leader is other that the person goes by the name **pitch black** because the best we can do right now is have more police patrols around the streets", "and what about the guardians why haven't been involved" other council members spoke out causing the others to argue as well until hans returned the order

"ORDER, ORDER NOW, yes I know that we don't know much about these people other than the name of their leader so it's been difficult to stop them. But we need to help the citizens, show them that these rebels are noting but criminals by helping them and the guardians shouldn't be involved unless it's really necessary. I've told Mr. Peabody this and so now I'm gonna tell you all this too, I want each every one of you to think of a creation for the people" after what hans said, everyone started talking among themselves about the subject while Mr. Peabody was thinking about it on what exactly can he create

"now I know what you're thinking but what I'm asking is that we need to start working together. No more of only focusing only on your respected division… now is there any other questions" hans said and everyone was thinking until Mr. Peabody spoke out

"And what about this masked vigilante the people are calling nightfury" he said and hans answered

"while I do appreciate one of the city's citizens doing the right thing for the city and its people but at the end of it all he still just a vigilante so give it some time and the police will put stop to his actions" he said

"hmm so I guess hiccup was he still isn't popular yet" Mr. Peabody thought to himself

"now if there are not any other questions this meeting is now over" hans stated and everyone else started to leave while Mr. Peabody was thinking again on the fact that for three years the council of the citadel had done nothing; only to know the name of their leader. How can the council not have done anything about the rebels yet. Soon Mr. Peabody started to think that maybe it was a good idea for hiccup to become a vigilante but it will have to be for their discussion for tonight

 **Back at the school after the class sessions with Elsa, Astrid, and Hiccup**

Anna, Rapunzel, Merida, and Sophie were just getting out of their first classes and on their way towards their second class which happens to be hiccup's class

"well I can now see why professor white is everyone's favorite teacher, she's really nice" Rapunzel stated

"that's nice punzie, yup professor bell is also nice just a little serious and too fund of books she want us to read three long books and write a summery paper done by next week" Anna said with a sigh along with the other girls

"well let's not think about that right now" Sophie said as she continued, "right now it's the moment of truth for both Anna and Rapunzel" she finished as both Anna and Rapunzel looked at Sophie with a confused looks

"what are you talking about?" Merida asked

"oh noting just get to meet you know who" Sophie said with a smirk on her face and with that both Anna and Rapunzel realized whom she meant and so their faces lit up bright red

"oh quiet you" Rapunzel said but she and Anna knew she was right, hiccup's class was next and if they were being honest; they were excited to see him again

On their way there feelings of both excitement and nervousness were circulating round for both Anna and Rapunzel, thinking on how hiccup will react in seeing them again after three months, what will they even say to him; so many thoughts running thru their heads right now. Soon their train of thought ended when they reached the front door of hiccup's class

"well here it is, you two ready" Merida said while both Anna and Rapunzel took a deep breath

"alright let's get this over with" they both said and with that all the girls opened the door and stepped inside

Once inside they heard music playing (music that plays is Accentuate The Positive by Bing Crosby) and there was hiccup but this time he was just sitting at his desk going though documents for his class

"hi welcome to introduction to magic, class will start in a few minutes" he said still focused on the papers

"h-hi there Harvey of should I start calling you professor Kent or Mr. Kent well anyways it's nice to see you again after three months" Anna said nervously while Rapunzel was hiding behind Anna for being too shy to say anything. Hiccup stopped what he was doing as he recognized Anna's voice. He looked up to see them there and smiled and even thou he was expecting to see them again at some point today he was still surprised to see Anna and Rapunzel again after three months.

"oh hello girls it's nice to see you two again, and you can just call me Harvey" he said still smiling

"Really, shouldn't you keep this professionally?" Rapunzel asked finally able to speak out

"I should but I just feel more at ease if my students call me by my first" hiccup answered while rubbing the back of his head

"Well alright, just harvey it is then." Anna said but soon Sophie made a forced cough to get everyone else's attention

"oh right sorry these are my roommates, you obviously remember punzie" she said gesturing towards Rapunzel "hello again" Rapunzel said

"and these two are Merida and Sophie" Anna said now gesturing towards Merida and Sophie

"hi there it's a pleasure to meet you" Merida said while Sophie waved

"oh please theres no need to be formal" hiccup said but then Sophie spoke out

"yo teach what up" she said jokingly causing the other girls to look at her surprised but hiccup chuckled at the remark

"see like that, shes got the idea" he said causing everyone to laugh "well what are you all doing here class doesn't start in five minutes" he asked

"well we wanted to see you again" Anna answered and Rapunzel blushed again by Anna's remark but hiccup remembered Elsa saying something similar

"w-w-what she meant is we wanted to meet you since last time or something like that" she said not being able to think clearly and soon Anna realized what she said

"y-yeah what she said" Anna stated

"wow they're both just like Elsa" hiccup thought to himself

"well class is about to start in one minute so if you all have a seat, everyone is about to come in" hiccup said leaving both Anna and Rapunzel a bit disappointed for they wanted to talk some more but soon realized that he was right so they made their way towards their seats


	8. Chapter 8 night of the nightfurry

**A/N: so I know its really late but I would like to say happy 2017 everyone hope you all enjoy what this year has to offer I know I have I was able to see john wick chapter 2 and let me tell ya that movie is pretty damn kickass and also I was able to pre order and paid in full a nintendo switch along with zelda so now im just waiting on the 3** **rd** **of march but enough about me here is the new chapter so please as always leave me your thought, comments, and reviews on this chapter I really appreciate it**

After everyone was seated hiccup started his welcome speech "welcome everyone to introduction to magic, now before we get started I'm pretty everyone has a few questions and before we get into that let me answer just a few of them now. Yes I am nineteen years old so I am the youngest teacher ever to be hired here, so now that I got that out of the way does anyone have any questions" hiccup finished as a student rose her hand which got hiccup's attention

"Well there's a rumor going around that you're stronger than the previous teacher and that you had to fight him to the death get this job" she asked

"yeah… that's not true" hiccup stated, "Mr. Peabody was hired to be part of the citadel council and seeing that was his student before he recommended me to replace him" he finished

"But are you stronger?" another student asked, "well I really wouldn't say stronger just more skilled, while Mr. Peabody studied magic for the sake of science I see the more creative side of it" hiccup answered, "can you show us what you can do?" another student asked causing everyone else to agree and chant "show us, show us, show us"

Hiccup decided to oblige "alright seeing that it's your first day I'll show you a little bit" and with a snap of his fingers the whole room started to shift around. All the students surprised and amazed to see the classroom come to life to form a small circler arena with hiccup standing in the center "ok everyone, don't be alarmed, this entire room was built by enchantments and spells I just simply activated it" hiccup said reassuring everyone

"but how is this even possible when the class isn't all that big" Anna asked and hiccup smiled

"well I'm not about to reveal all my secrets but to simply put it, its bigger on the inside" hiccup said "now let's get started" he stated as he snapped his fingers again and three practice dummies appeared out of the ground

"What I'm about to show you is what I'll be teaching you" hiccup said as he clinched his fist and an fiery aura was flowing through hiccup's fist then he aimed at one of the dummies and soon a small fire ball was shot out of hiccup's fist hitting the dummy blowing it up to pieces but soon the dummy assembled itself together

All the students were amazed on what they just witnessed, to see hiccup cast a spell so easily and calm

"That was a basic destruction spell, fireball" hiccup stated as he soon took a deep breath and now both his hands were engulfed by flames but this time he summed ethereal weapons a bow and an arrow also engulfed in flames to which made Merida even more invested "oh so he's an archer as well" is all said. Hiccup took aim again but he soon smirked and decided to show off a little by firing three arrows at once hitting all three dummies and once again everyone was amazed

"wow he's pretty amazing" Rapunzel said, "he sure is" Anna commented

"now that was a basic spell for conjuring" hiccup said as the bow and arrows vanished he then snapped his fingers again causing the small arena to revert back to a classroom making some students to ask hiccup to show more "sorry no more demonstrations class is about to end in a few minutes" he responded "but for this class I will teach you all that there is to know, for the most part" he stated making everyone look at him confused "you see while the school wants you learn everything I want all of you to decide on what you want to learn so here is your homework" hiccup said making some students whine a little

"Don't worry its noting too serious, on the paper there's a list of all basic magic such as destruction, conjuring, restoration, and so on. So your homework for tonight is to choose what you wish to learn" hiccup said and with that bell had ranged and the students started to leave, but as everyone started to leave Anna and Rapunzel stayed behind.

"So that was a really awesome show back there" Rapunzel complemented hiccup

"Well it wasn't really a show seeing that all I did was just showed the basics but thank you anyways" hiccup replied and smiled at Rapunzel which made her smile back and blush a bit then Anna spoke out, "we know but still it made us excited to be in your class" she said which flustered a bit "oh, well thanks and I look forward to teaching you all" he responded but at that moment headmaster north, professor white, and professor hamada stepped into the room but hiccup, Anna, and Rapunzel didn't noticed them come in

"so… uhhh… Harvey" Anna said very nervously not even being to look at hiccup in the face for she was blushing a lot but Rapunzel had her suspensions on what Anna was up to

"are you ok Anna you seem to turning red" hiccup asked

"y-yes I'm fine I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go out sometime this weekend, y-you know to catch up since the last three months" Anna said finally being able to bring out her courage but at that moment Rapunzel stepped in

"IF YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH HIM THAN I'M GOING TOO!" she shouted causing Anna to glare at Rapunzel and she just glared back

"Hey, hey no need to fight, I would like to go with the both of you" hiccup answered surprising both girls who were now blushing at hiccup's remark "well ever since I got here I've been very busy that I hadn't had any time for myself so why not explore the city with two friends" he stated but both Anna and Rapunzel mentally faced palmed for hiccup did not had a clue as to why they were fighting but before the girls can speak out professor white made a loud cough to get everyone's attention

"Oh hi there sorry to interrupt, we just wanted to asked Mr. Kent if he wanted to join for lunch" she stated and both Anna and Rapunzel nodded gathered their belongings and left. Once outside Merida and Sophie were waiting outside the classroom, "wow I knew that you two have a crush on professor Kent but I didn't know you were going work fast in asking him out" Sophie commented but Anna and Rapunzel didn't reply just blushed even brighter

"ok so we heading to the mess hall?" hiccup asked, "actually we are going to nearest restaurant for lunch" professor hamada answered

"But before we go I feel like we need to talk regarding those two girls" Professor white stated making hiccup give her a confused look "what do you mean" he asked "wow this kid is really dense" professor white thought to herself "look you can't be dating the students" she said and at the mention of dating hiccup face lit bright red

"WHAT… ITS NOT LIKE THAT" he said defensively "we're only going as friends" he stated

"And I believe you I'm just giving you a reminder" she said but then professor hamada spoke out, "well if you think about he's only nineteen so it's really not all that bad, I mean we don't do it because we are already adults but he's still in the right age to date high school students" he stated only making hiccup feel more embarrassed

"I suppose, but still he's a teacher" professor responded but than hiccup spoke out "CAN WE JUST GO OUT TO EAT ALREADY" he shouted making both professor white and professor hamada laugh until headmaster north spoke out "the lad's right we are wasting lunch time so let us go before it ends" he said and hiccup gave a sigh of relief until headmaster north spoke out "but you are young enough to date female students here" he said making hiccup groan annoyingly and north just laughed

"HAHAHA, I'm only kidding" and with that everyone left the room

Moments after the bell rang all students were heading towards the mess hall there in the mess hall there was Elsa, Toothiana, and Jack sitting on a table having their lunch. As they were having lunch Elsa was looking around the room as if she was looking for someone "hey you alright you seem distracted" jack asked

"huh, oh yes I'm fine, I'm just trying to look for my sister and my cousin" Elsa responded, "relax I'm sure they'll be here any moment now" Toothiana reassured and she was right because at that moment Anna and Rapunzel walked into the hall along with Merida and Sophie of course Jack was too busy eating his lunch, "you see, and look at that they already made friends" she and Elsa smiled and stood up to get their attention which she did

Once all the girls had gathered together Elsa gave Anna a hug "so sis how was your first class" Elsa asked "well I got a lot of homework due next week" she answered "so you got professor belle for your first class, yup she always does that to the new students" Elsa stated "and what about you punzie", "well I'm really art class with professor white she's really fun" Rapunzel answered

"well that good to hear and I see you two already made two friends on your first day" Elsa said and Merida spoke out "hello I'm Merida princess of Dunbroch" she stated and both Elsa's and Toothiana's eyes widened

"YOU'RE HER, wow so the princesses of the three kingdoms are attending this school now that's something" Toothiana stated and Elsa nodded in agreement

"And who are you" Elsa asked Sophie but she didn't hear her ask for she was standing behind Jack who was still too busy eating his lunch "I see you still pay more attention to food than on everything else" Sophie said to Jack which cause him to stop eating for he recognized her voice, he turned around and was surprised to see his little sister there and without moment of hesitation he stood up and give her a hug "OH , MY, SOPHIE ITS BEEN SO LONG" Jack shouted still hugging his sister

At the mention of Sophie's name Elsa was now surprised as well "wow that really is you Sophie, you've grown up so much I barely recognized you" she stated and Sophie chuckled, and with that everyone started having their lunch, as they were eating Elsa then saw Astrid walking by looking for a place to sit and eat her lunch "HEY Astrid over here" she yelled getting her attention and gesturing to come sit with them

"no thanks I'm fine on my own" Astrid said but Elsa insisted, "nonsense there's plenty of room here". Seeing that Astrid had no other way out of this she decided to sit with them so she sat next to Jack which he made a disapproving groan "what your still mad about earlier" Astrid asked as she snickered at Jack and he just let out another disapproving groan

Toothiana laughed than asked "so Elsa, what was professor Kent's class like?" she asked, "pretty interesting" Elsa responded "even thou we didn't do that much" Astrid commented

"Really because he showed us on what he's capable of" Anna said gesturing to herself, Rapunzel, Sophie, and Merida. "Only to show how magic can be used right" Elsa asked her sister, "more or less" Anna responded, "well we were able to see the young side of him" Astrid commented letting out a small laugh and Elsa as well making the everyone else look at them confused until Elsa explained that before class started both herself and Astrid found hiccup rocking out to aerosmith's sweet emotions which caused everyone else to laugh

"At least he has a taste in music" Jack commented, "yeah, but can you believe that he never heard that kind of music" Astrid mentioned to Elsa, "seriously, he's never heard that type of music?" Toothiana asked

"Or any other genres of music to matter other than old music" Elsa responded. "Well he is a former student of Mr. Peabody so I'm pretty sure that might have been a busy life" Jack commented and just than Anna, Elsa, Rapunzel, and Astrid remembered that hiccup did mentioned that he never had the time for himself since he arrived to the citadel so an idea came to Anna and Rapunzel, and surprisingly Elsa and Astrid as well even thou they were not aware of the fact they had the same idea.

Elsewhere in the school

Hiccup, professor white, professor, hamada, and headmaster north were coming back from their lunch trip and making their way towards the teacher's lounge with minutes to spare

"Thanks again for the invite, the food was really good." Hiccup commented

"Don't mention it we're just glad to see that you're enjoying yourself" professor white responded. Once they reached to the lounge they heard someone yelling from inside "oh boy sounds like mund is mad again" professor hamada stated and the moment he opened the door the shouts became louder. In the center of the lounge there stood professor Bunnymund pacing around in anger and in the back there was professor belle reading a book and baymax accompanying her

"DAMN IT THAT BOY ALWAYS FINDS A WAY TO GET UNDER MY SKIN!" professor Mund shouted

"So pretty much the usual day" headmaster north stated, "NO, this time Jack's gone too far" professor Mund retorted but at the mention of name Jack hiccup was in shock to hear that name again "Jack, it can't be" he thought to himself

"so what is it he's done this time" professor white asked, "that boy has the nerve to apply to be a guardian" Professor mund stated and everyone was quiet at first until professor hamada spoke out "wait shouldn't that be a good thing" he pointed out but professor bunnymuund spoke out, "no that's not what I meant. All of you well know that I'm always happy to see new recruits dedicated to become guardians but Jack has no respect for the program, hell what made him even considered it in joining" mund stated and headmaster north spoke out

"I'm the one who convinced him" he said and professor bunnymund was surprised to hear that, "wait what, why would you that?" he asked, "well the boy's has a lot of potential and it be a shame to let it go to waste" headmaster north answered

"Look north, I never question your ideas despite how over the top they can be but this time I say this is not a good idea" he stated but than hiccup spoke out

"Are you by chance talking about Jack Frost?" hiccup asked, "yeah, you know him?" bunnymund asked back "not personally, only on what Mr. Peabody told me about him" hiccup answered knowing that he lied for he knew Jack from his time.

"SEE, even the new guy thinks it's a bad idea" bunnymund stated, "I didn't exactly say that" hiccup commented but both professor bunnymund and headmaster didn't hear him.

Just than headmaster north started to laugh "oh bunnymund… first of, you always question my ideas and second Jack's a good kid and I expect you to give him a chance" headmaster said and professor bunnymund just groaned, "can I at least be a hardass on him" he asked and headmaster answered with a serious expression on his face "yes, yes you can"

After that conversation the bell rang meaning that lunch was over and so all the professors headed back to their classrooms and all the students headed to their next class. As hours went by school was now ending; feeling good of having a nice first day hiccup was gathering his things getting to leave when he heard a knock on the classroom door he turned to see Elsa standing there

"Oh hey Elsa, how can I help you?" he asked "oh noting I was just thinking on what you said about not having enough for yourself and was wondering, would like hang out with me and my friends this weekend you know as a thank you for helping me and my friend tooth earlier" she asked "well sure but you don't have to that for me" hiccup stated but Elsa shook her head

"Please I insist" she stated and hiccup rubbed the back of his head "ok than this weekend it is" he said and smiled at her and she smiled back "ok let say at noon here in front of the school gates" she as she started to leave the class room and just nodded. Minutes later hiccup was now leaving the school and was about to leave through the school gates until someone called out his name, so he turned to see Anna and Rapunzel calling out to him

"Hi there Harvey" they said "hey girls hope you two enjoyed your first day of school" hiccup asked

"we did and hope you did too" Rapunzel answered, "so about what we were talking about earlier… do you want to go out this weekend" Anna asked and without thinking about hiccup agreed "sure I would like to" he answered but feeling like he forgot something

"GREAT… I mean great lets meet at noon here at the school gates" Anna stated and soon both girls took off. The moment Anna the time and place hiccup remembered that he going to meet Elsa and her friends at the same time "shoot… I forgot to tell them I'm meeting with her sister and friends as well. Oh well I'm sure they won't mind more company" hiccup said to himself not thinking too much on it; and from there hiccup took off

Hours have passed and the sun was now setting, back at the student dorms Anna, Rapunzel, Merida, and Sophie were working on their homework that they were given for today until Anna stood up

"You know what, how about we take a brake and get some snacks somewhere" she suggested

"I would like to go but I want to this done with already" Merida responded "yeah same here" Sophie agreed to what Merida said, "fine, what about you punzie?" Anna asked but than she saw that Rapunzel was asleep so she didn't answer "well looks like I'm going by myself than" she said jokingly

"sorry" both Merida and Sophie apologized, "naw its ok, so you two want anything" Anna asked "chips" Sophie answered "cookies" Merida answered and Rapunzel was mumbling in her sleep but they were able to hear the words doughnuts "looks like she wants doughnuts, alright than I'll back in a bit" Anna stated and left the room but before she left Sophie called out to her "hurry back thou because it's getting dark and looks like it's going to rain"

Elsewhere in a café Elsa, Toothiana, and Jack were studying until Jack noticed that it was night and raining "oh look at that its already dark" he stated "and its raining" Elsa commented

Back with Anna she was stepping out of the store and she saw it was raining so she let out a sigh "how can it be raining in the summer" she said to herself and started making her way back to the dorms

Elsewhere in the city an old woman was walking down the sidewalk carrying a bag of groceries. As she was walking she stepped on a puddle which soaked her leg. Annoyed she let out a huff but than a man lurking in the shadows called out to her

"hey there, you look wet and cold why wont you come inside here where its nice and warm" the creeper said scaring the old woman and soon the woman was terrified when the man garbed her by the arm and pulled her close to him

The old woman tried her best to brake free and even scream for help but the man pulled out a knife and covered her mouth "now, now no need to be scared I will make you smile again" he said and as he was about to strike the old woman with the knife a fist brakes through a window of a door that was behind the man grabs him pulls him inside making the creeper drop the knife and scream in terror leaving the woman there confused on what just happened

Elsewhere a cab was parked on a curve and the driver was inside waiting for someone and soon that someone came; a woman was thrown into the car she was crying and soon the man stepped inside the car

"please don't, I'll get you the money I swear" the woman said begging for her life and her pimp spoke out "you paining me Julie, you messing with my lively hood" he said as he pulled out a knife but the cab driver spoke out "hey man take it somewhere else, I just had these seats cleaned" he stated but the pimp handed him a huge stack of money "shut yo face up and drive" the pimp commanded and the driver took the money

"dog eat dog world I guess" the driver said to himself as he was counting the money but soon there was loud thud on top of the car "WHAT THE HELL!" the driver shouted "some ones on the car, they think they can mess with me" the pimp stated as put away the knife and pulled out a gun. He then rolled down the window and sticked out his hand hold the gun but the moment his hand was out the person on top of the car stomped on his hand making him drop the gun and soon the pimp immediately retracts his hand back screaming in pain and from there the person punches throu the roof of the car grabs ahold of the pimp and pulls him out. The woman took the chance to get out of the car and run

Panicking the driver tried to start the car but he kept on dropping the keys and soon there was a knock on window. The driver turned to see the man standing there even thou he couldn't see his face. He rolled down the window and the man grabbed the stack of cash out his hand and ripped it into pieces making the driver look down sad

Elsewhere back with Anna the rain started to get heavy to the point that there was lighting strikes cracking in the sky. Anna was now mad and was even more due to the road that she took to get to the store was being closed off for construction making her take a detour. As she was walking she heard someone call out to her "Anna?" she heard and turned to see Astrid there carrying a duffle bag and an umbrella

"oh hi… Astrid was it?" Anna asked and Astrid nodded "what are you doing here" Astrid asked "oh went to the store to buy some snacks for my roomates. Of course I wasn't expecting it to rain today" Anna answered

"By yourself?" Astrid asked again "yeah I don't mind thou and I can handle myself" Anna stated "I'm pretty sure you can but still its already dark so I'll walk you back" Astrid stated "ok then" Anna agreed and both girls started to walk back to the dorms

"So what were you doing here if you don't mind me asking" Anna asked Astrid, "I just got out of work" she answered "so I take it your work clothes are in that bag" Anna asked and Astrid just nodded

As the girls they took a shortcut through barely lit ally "just a few more blocks and we'll be at the dorms in no time" Astrid stated, "thanks again for your help" Anna commented and Astrid was about to comment on her gratitude but was interrupted by someone lurking in the shadows

"well, well, well looks like we got pretty some ladies over here boys" the man said stepping out of the shadows and soon two more of them showed up. "Get behind me" Astrid said and Anna did so

"aww that's cute trying to protect her but whos gonna protect you" one of the assailants said as he pulled out a knife and lunged forward towards Astrid pinning her against the wall and soon after another grabbed Anna covering her mouth and holding a knife against her throat

"shhhh, now, now, don't any sudden move; wouldn't want to harm that pretty little neck of yours" the creeper stated and was Anna was terrified and crying

"YOU BASTARDS, LET HER GO!" Astrid shouted trying to break free but the man was too heavy to push out of the way

"oh don't worry we're gonna start with you" the guy holding Anna captive stated and soon after the big guy pinning Astrid against the wall pulled out his knife and started cutting though her cloths. But before he was able to do any more harm the lights started to go out all around them as if someone was taking out the lights and soon all the lights were out except the one where they standing under; one of guys found what seemed to be a small throwing knife that was taking out the lights

Confused the assailants stopped what they were doing and looked around until the man still having Anna captive spoke out, "forget the lights you idiots they always do tha…" he said but was interrupted by same throwing knifes that landed on his making him let go Anna and clinch on his arm screaming in pain. Witnessing on what just happened the big guy let go of Astrid and took out his gun

"I got my piece anybody makes a move and I'll…" he said but was interrupted as well for he pulled into the darkness very quickly making him drop his gun. Soon the last guy terrified picks up the gun pointing it at where his partner was just pulled into "hey where'd you go" he asked but no answer all heard were the sounds of someone getting punched. Soon there was a lightning strike illuminating the darkness for a few seconds until everything went dark again but in the light there stood the masked vigilante holding an unconscious criminal by his shirt collar

"OH GOD ITS HIM, IT'S THE NIGHT FURRY" the terrified man shouted and started firing the gun but he was too frightened that he was missing every shot. And every shot that was missed caused a spark lighting up the area for shorter seconds showing that the nightfurry getting closer and closer until he jumped towards the guy gabbed him and threw him towards a fuse box making the last remaining light flicker electrocuting him until he fell unconscious as well. The only remaining assailant there was the one with the knifes on his arm down on his knees he looked up to see the nightfurry standing in front him and so he started begging for his life, but the vigilante grabbed him by the neck lifted him up and head-butted knocking him out

The nightfurry later turned to see Anna and Astrid horrified but relived "you two should head home already its not safe here" he stated and Anna was about to speak out but the last light soon exploded surprising both girls to turn back for a few seconds than back to the masked vigilante but he was now gone and at that moment police squad car drove up and out came two cops "there was report of gunshots heard from here are you two alright" one of the police officers asked. Not knowing on how to explain this both girls looked at each other and soon Astrid responded "yes, we are fine"


	9. Chapter 9 aftermath

After the incident with Anna and Astrid two police officers showed up, "is everything ok here?" one of officers asked "yes everything's fine" Astrid responded

"Well we got a call that there were disturbances here" one officer stated

"yes… you see these men here tried to attack us, and well they later regretted it" Astrid claimed as she clinched her hand into a fist; making it seem like if she was the one fight the thugs and was laughing a bit nervously. This however left Anna confused

"well in any case, more squad cars are on their way for these men, and it's getting late come on we'll take you two home" one of the officers responded

"Ok than but can you give us a moment?" Anna asked, "of course" the other cop answered as both cops started handcuffing the attackers and as the two police officers were busy Anna pulled Astrid aside

"Why didn't you tell them the truth Astrid?" Anna asked and Astrid scratched the back of her head as if she too was uncomfortable on what she said

"Look I know it's not right but that was the vigilante, if I had told them the truth they are going to want to take us in for questioning and then word would get out and the whole school will be on us. Do you really want that kind of attention?" Astrid finished leaving Anna thinking and soon she agreed on what she said; the school will never let it go and she didn't even want to think on how Elsa would take the news, she would lose her mind

"I suppose you have a point" Anna stated and soon more police cars were heading their way

"ok the backup is here, you two ready now?" one of the officers asked again and both girls just nodded

And so Anna and Astrid were taking back and dropped off by the school. When the girls stepped out of police car one of the officers only told them to take it easy and be careful next time and the girls only nodded and soon the cops took off

The girls said their goodbyes and went back to their dorm rooms. With Anna she was now in front of the door of her dorm room and as she stepped inside she saw her roommates putting on their rain coats but soon they saw that Anna had return

"ANNA!" all three girls cried out as they ran up to her and hugged her

"Where were you, it was getting late; we were about go look for you" Rapunzel asked almost in tears making Anna feel guilty

"I'm sorry everyone there was construction so I had to take a detour but I got lost; plus the rain didn't help either." Anna stated although she wanted to tell them about the incident with the vigilante but decided against it because she knew they would just freak out even more, but she was still terrified about the memory.

"You could have at least called us, so how did you find your way back" Merida asked "I had help from Astrid" she answered

"Well your back safe now and we should thank her next time we see her" Rapunzel said and Anna only nodded

Back with Astrid she unlocks her door and steps inside her dorm room but no one is there to greet her for she lives on her own. Once inside she starts getting ready for bed; before she went to sleep Astrid got herself a glass of water, and as she was drinking she started thinking back on the incident that had happened earlier. As she was reminiscing on the event her arm holding the glass of water started to shake not of fear but of anger.

Her anger build up to point that she crushed the glass of water with her hand cutting her hand in the process. Astrid hated on what just happed, she hated not being able to defend herself nor Anna. She hated the feeling of helplessness; a feeling she hoped never to feel again.


	10. Chapter 10 the fever made me do it

**A/N WELL HELLO EVERYONE I KNOW I KNOW EACH CHAPTER TAKES LONGER TO BE RELEASED AND I AM SORRY ITS JUST THE SAME OL STORY WITH ME BUSY WITH MY JOB AND PERSONAL LIFE BUT AS I SAID BEFORE I AM SEEING THIS STORY AND ALL MY OTHER WORKS TO THE END. SO AS ALWAYS LEAVE ME YOUR THOUGTHS COMMENTS AND REVIEWS . AND SEEING THAT SEEING THAT THIS YEAR IS GETTING CLOSE TO ITS END I JUST WANNA SAY HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND HAPPY NEW YEARS, HOPE Y'ALL ENJOYED 2017 I SURE DID WELL AT LEAST WITH ITS MOVIES AND IF YOUR CURIOUS THESE ARE MY FAVORITE MOVIES AND GAMES OF 2017**

 **FOR MOVIES 1** **ST** **PLACE: LOGAN, BLADE RUNNER 2049, AND DUNKIRK**

 **2** **ND** **PLACE: WONDER WOMAN AND JOHN WICK CHAPTER 2**

 **AND IN 3** **RD** **PLACE: GUARDIANS OF THE GALEXY VOL. 2 AND JUSTICE LEAGUE**

 **FOR GAMES 1** **ST** **PLACE: THE LEGEND OF ZELDA BREATH OF THE WILD AND NIER AUTOMATA**

 **2** **ND** **PLACE: SUPER MARIO ODYESSY AND A HAT IN TIME**

 **AND IN 3** **RD** **PLACE: HELLBLADE SENUA'S SACRIFICE AND ODIN SPHEAR**

 **IF WOULD LIKE TO SHARE YOUR FAVORITE MOVIES AND GAMES OF THIS YEAR PLEASE DO SO IN THE COMMENTS ANY WHO ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER**

Elsewhere in the city the morning sun was now rising

Hiccup stood in front of a door of a huge house and proceeded to ring the doorbell. He rang the bell once and nobody answered, he rang the bell again and nobody answered again. As he rang the bell for a third-time hiccup than heard someone yell from the inside

"IM COMING," the person shouted as the door opened and there stood a small boy no older than seven

"Hiccup… what are you doing here so early?" the young boy asked, "I should be asking the same thing Sherman" hiccup answered the boy now known as Sherman which made the boy glared at him

"Well I'm not the one ringing doorbells at four in the morning", Sherman retorted "right sorry; I'm just here to talk to Mr. Peabody", hiccup responded then Sherman's eyes lit up

"OH ARE YOU TWO GOING TO TALK ABOUT YOUR NIGHTFURY BUSINESS!?", Sherman asked excitedly and hiccup was shocked to hear him ask that but before hiccup can say a word someone behind Sherman spoke

"that's none of your concern Sherman" they all turn to see it was Mr. Peabody was now approaching the door "and plus you should be in bed Sherman" Mr. Peabody stated as he gestured at Sherman to head back to his room

"awwww, but Mr. Peabody", Sherman let a whine as he begged Mr. Peabody if he can stay up, "no excuses young man now march" Mr. Peabody stated once more and this time Sherman listened.

As Sherman left, hiccup and Mr. Peabody made their way towards the living room. "So he knows?" hiccup asked and Mr. Peabody nodded "did you tell him?" hiccup asked again

"No I didn't, he figured it out all himself" Mr. Peabody answered and hiccup was surprised but later they both heard Sherman yell "CAN I BE YOUR SIDEKICK?!"

They both turn to see Sherman hiding behind the sofa of the living room. "Sherman this is the last I will tell you, go to bed" Mr. Peabody stated annoyed now and Sherman was about head towards his room again but he was stopped by hiccup now

"Wait Sherman" hiccup called out to Sherman as he walked to him kneeled down to Sherman's height, "I'm impressed that you found out my secret" hiccup said and Sherman was excited again "r-really… well it goes to show I can be a great sidekick so how's about it" Sherman asked

"I'm afraid no" hiccup answered leaving Sherman sad "it's just too dangerous, you're just a boy and plus you have school to worry about" hiccup finished and Sherman had made a pouty face "but there is one thing you can do", hiccup stated and Sherman looked at hiccup curiously "you can help me keep my secret identity… well a secret" hiccup stated and now Sherman was confused

"You see there will be people who will try to find out my secret identity so I need you to make sure my identity doesn't get leaked to the public under Mr. Peabody's supervision of course"

Sherman thought about it for a moment, then he looked at hiccup and smiled, "I like that idea" he stated as looked at Mr. Peabody "is that ok with you Mr. Peabody" he asked and Mr. Peabody thought about it for a moment as well

"Only if you do it under my supervision and that you come to me first whenever you find something… deal?" Mr. Peabody stated and Sherman nodded "good now please go back to bed," Mr. Peabody asked again and now Sherman listened. As Sherman left the room Mr. Peabody was rubbing the temples on his head

"I hope you know what you're doing hiccup, he's just a boy" Mr. Peabody asked very concerned "he'll be fine, from what the future you told me is that since he was a boy, Sherman was always great at getting out of trouble when tensions got too high" Hiccup reassured Mr. Peabody but Mr. Peabody still couldn't help but to feel concerned

"So then, what was it you wanted to talk about?" hiccup asked and Mr. Peabody glared at him

"Oh so you did remember about our meeting, but did you also remembered that you were supposed to come before you went off doing your vigilante business I was pretty much up all night waiting for you" Mr. Peabody retorted at hiccup which caused hiccup flinch at his anger

"Look I'm sorry I didn't come here first, but people needed help I couldn't just ignore them" hiccup defended himself

"hiccup… I understand the situation that we're in, hell I most definitely know that if this city were to need a savior that time is now, but what I have to say is just as important" Mr. Peabody finished which Hiccup's full attention

"Listen; over the past three months since we met I had time to think about the concept of time travel. Hiccup… tell me; is the reason why the future me didn't go back in time was that he was worried it might cause major consequences" Mr. Peabody asked and hiccup nodded, "yes he said that it will cause some sort of paradox" hiccup answered

"Just as I thought," Mr. Peabody said to himself while pacing back and forth around the living room "hiccup; ever since you told me that I invent time travel I started to think about what other possibilities it can accomplish. But I also started to think about the consequences it can bring" Mr. Peabody stated and hiccup was now confused "you see I started to look through many science fiction stories involving time travel, and vast majority of had to do with paradoxes, whether the character used time travel for good or bad intentions the end result was always the same" Mr. Peabody explained leaving hiccup skeptical

"So you're basing your theories on fictional writing?" asked hiccup, "at first I didn't I mean after all they're just fictional but so was time travel until you showed up three months ago so now those fictional stories are now possible and what confirmed my theory was the fact that future me didn't come back with you afraid it might cause a paradox" Mr. Peabody finished

"Are you asking me to stop what I'm doing?" Hiccup asked seriously and Mr. Peabody shook his head "no that's not it. What I'm asking is you is to be more careful and smarter with your actions because it's not just a paradox you have to worry about"

"What do mean?" hiccup asked again, "you see today at the council we had discussed the actions of the rebels", "and what of them," hiccup asked

"Well that crime is drastically increased because of the rebels and that the council are not even getting the guardians involved in this dilemma" Mr. Peabody stated "seriously?" hiccup asked again

"Yes, the only helpful information I got was that the rebel leader's name and is pitch black" Mr. Peabody finished which shocked hiccup after hearing that name and Mr. Peabody noticed

"By look of it you seem to know this person" Mr. Peabody stated while was silent for a bit until he spoke out

"Yes… in my history pitch black was a man known as Patrick Black and he was considered a war hero for Elsa's army, but nowhere in his history says that he was part rebels let alone their leader if anything he despised them and was loyal to the crown" hiccup finished

Mr. Peabody was pacing around the room once again "see, this a perfect example of a paradox I mean it's not really a paradox but it's still one none the less" he finished as he sat down now, "you think me being nightfury had something to do with it?" hiccup asked and Mr. Peabody shook his head "no, this was going on long before you came but clearly something happened that changed the course of history" he finished

Soon hiccup looked at the time and saw that there was only a few hours left before he has to start work at the school "well… we'll talk about this and other plans another day I have to get ready for work" hiccup stated, "wait really…but you were up all night how will you manage?" Mr. Peabody asked "trust me this is nothing compared to surviving the wastelands" hiccup answered as he heading to the door

"If you say so, very well I shall keep updated on anything on my part. Oh and hiccup please do keep what we discussed in mind" Mr. Peabody stated and hiccup nodded as walked out the door but was soon stopped by Mr. Peabody once again

"Oh and one more thing hiccup, is that what you wear when you go out and save people?" Mr. Peabody asked referring to hiccup's attire to which were a only pair of track pants, and a hoodie, "yeah why?" hiccup asked now and Mr. Peabody shook his head

"Honestly hiccup going out at night with little protection is the quickest way to get killed; I thought seeing you're from a dystopian future you would of at least brought some kind of armor with you" Mr. Peabody stated "I brought a mask with me" hiccup spoke out but Mr. Peabody only looked at hiccup unsatisfied with his answer

"Well I wasn't exactly able to bring a lot of supplies with me, the time machine was too small I was barely able to fit in it" hiccup finished "I see… tell you what come back here in seven days for an upgrade" Mr. Peabody stated leaving hiccup a little curious on what he's got planned. And with that hiccup left for work

Back at the schools dorms in the girl's dorm rooms there stood Anna in the bathroom taking shower, as she was showering her mind drifted to the incident that had occurred last night. She looked down on her hands and saw that they were shaking, she was not going to lie the thought of might of happened if the masked vigilante hadn't shown up terrified her later her mind remembered what Astrid said to not tell anyone about last night. She knew Astrid was right but she couldn't shake the feeling that she needed to tell someone to help her feel more at ease

Soon her train of thought was cut off when she heard a knock on the bathroom door; she faced the door to hear Rapunzel's voice calling out to her

"Anna are you almost done we don't want to be for breakfast hours" Rapunzel asked which startled Anna. "oh right sorry" Anna said as she shut off the faucet and stepped out of the shower "I'll be out in a minute" she stated as she was drying herself up and changing into her school uniform

Minutes later Anna stepped outside the bathroom and saw that everyone else was dressed and ready to go "well I'm ready to go" Anna stated awkwardly, "are you ok; you were in there for quite a long time" Rapunzel asked concerned for her cousin. "Um yes I'm alright… that shower was just relaxing" Anna said knowing what she said was a poor excuse but it was a best one she could come up with at the moment

"Well if you say so" Rapunzel commented still worried but couldn't linger on the issue any longer because breakfast was going to end soon all the girls left for the food hall

Elsewhere at the school in the school's campus Astrid was in the girls' restroom, she was cleaning her wound on her hand from last night soaking it in hot water than applying rubbing alcohol which made her hiss at the stinging pain. Soon after she was cleaned and bandaged up she left the restroom and started to walk around the campus still thinking about last night events. She couldn't shake the feeling that maybe she should of told the truth to the police or at least talk to someone about it, and she can only imagine how much this is eating up Anna as well, "maybe I should talk to her, at least let her know that she can talk to someone she can trust" she said to herself

"I'm pretty sure she has plenty of people close to her" she stated but thinking that while Anna has plenty friends and family Astrid doesn't have that many friends she was more like a loner ever since her childhood and while it never bother her before; she felt that she needed someone to talk to and at that moment she bombed into someone

Down on the floor Astrid is rubbing her head until she the person call out to her, "miss. Hofferson are you alright" the person said and Astrid looked to see hiccup standing in front of her with his hand extended towards her to help her stand back up. She accepts his hand thou she is embarrassed to have bumped to her teacher again

"You know we really need to stop meeting each other like this" hiccup stated jokingly and Astrid chuckled a bit, "well I can say the same thing to you" Astrid responded and hiccup laughed nervously "fair enough" he said as he helped Astrid stand up. Back on her feet Astrid looks at hiccup smiling at her and she smiles back while blushing a little but soon she realizes what she was doing so she looks away trying to hide her face.

"Astrid are you ok?" hiccup asked "I'm fine" she answered not knowing why she was feeling like this; first he makes her smile and now she's blushing at the sight of his smile even hearing hiccup call her by her name made her heart race.

"Astrid" hiccup called out to Astrid again making her heart beat even faster, "I said I'm fine" she retorted but was soon cut off, "no Astrid your hand, it's bleeding" hiccup finished and Astrid looked to see her hand was bleeding

"It must have reopened when I fell down," Astrid said to herself, "and not to alarm you but your face looks red, do you have a fever?" hiccup asked which made Astrid realize that she was feeling a little under the weather since she woke up. Soon she tried to convince herself that it was her fever making her feel this way to hiccup but a small part of her was unsure if that was the truth.

"Come," Hiccup said as he grabbed Astrid by her other hand making her follow him which took her by surprise "wait what are you doing?" Astrid asked "I'm taking you to the nurse's office" hiccup stated and Astrid retracted her hand away from hiccup and looked at him seriously, "I can get there myself" she stated as she began to make her towards the office but her fever got the better of that as she was stumbling the way there and that's when hiccup walked up to her and helped her keep her footing

"Clearly I can see that" he stated, "here let me help you because you look like you're about to collapse" he finished as he threw Astrid's arm her his should and helped her walk. "Fine," she said angrily while trying to look away from hiccup as she was trying to hide her embarrassed face.

Once at the office hiccup let Astrid rest on one of the beds and he saw that the nurse was not in yet. "Well it looks like I have to treat you myself," hiccup commented and Astrid looked at him curiously "here give me your hand" he asked and Astrid did so; hiccup than cupped his hands over Astrid's wounded hand. As hiccup had his hands over Astrid hand she couldn't help but notice that hiccup's felt nicely firm and warm but at the realization of this she shook her head "damn it stop thinking about it it's just the fever making me feel this way" she said to herself still trying to convince herself that it's just her illness

Soon hiccup's hands stated to glow a bright light which got Astrid by surprise. "Aaand there, your hand is all better now" he stated and the shining light started dimming. Astrid then removed her bandages and was amazed to see that her wound was gone "wow… impressive, and what about my fever?" she asked and hiccup scratched the back of his head "yeah… sorry I don't know how to cure illnesses" he stated laughing nervously and Astrid only looked at him with disbelief.

"And you call yourself a powerful mage" she stated while hiccup was stunned by her statement, "hey first of all that was headmaster North spreading those rumors. And second there's a big difference between healing wounds and curing illnesses, and I never learned how to cure an illness." He finished and Astrid began to laugh, "geez I was just messing with Harvey. But you should see how you reacted right now; very defensive" she finished while still laughing. "Ha ha ha" hiccup laughed sarcastically as he was rummaging through the nurse's medicine cabinet until he found the cough medicine.

"here take this" hiccup handed the medicine and a measuring spoon to Astrid and she did so. After she grabbed the items she poured the medicine on the spoon and drank it

"there, now you go on and get some rest I'll tell your other teachers that you're recovering from a fever" hiccup stated as he was getting ready to leave and Astrid only nodded. And soon hiccup left the office leaving Astrid alone in her thoughts. As she was lying in bed she started to reflect on how nice her teacher was to her even goes as far as to help her to the nurse's office and heals her wounded hand. He even made her joke around with him which made her blush and her heart race again

Why was she feeling like this again over her teacher? She never felt like this towards anyone before so why him, and soon she remembered how hiccup looked like, "he is kind of cute" she said to herself but blushed even brighter on what she just said

"NO NO NO… he's just my teacher, and plus it's just my fever talking" she stated trying to convince herself again but still feeling unsure if that was the truth. Soon the cough medicine kicked in and yawned "I SHOULD rest and maybe these ridiculous thoughts will leave" she said as she was getting ready to sleep. Still thinking about hiccup she has one last thought "maybe I open up to him" she said to herself as she finally fell asleep


End file.
